Bad boys are brilliant
by crazy kid 0.o
Summary: I AM RE-WRITTING THIS! SO I MIGHT DELETE THIS THEN PUT THE OTHER UP SO KEEP AN EYE OUT PLEASE! XD
1. cuts and smiles

My new story about Envy as a human in the human world and gets to know this girl with a lot of issues and secrets about her family the other homunculi come in as humans later. envyxoc.

* * *

It was a normal school morning bully's behind me being dicks my freind talking and talking the teacher glaring at me for being late I blocked them

all out.

I am Katie Rilley and I'm sixteen and I hate my life. A door opened and some guy walked in he had long green hair and emrald eyes he was wearing

a black trench coat with a green top and black jeans similar to what I was wearing. I was wearing my red long sleeve top with black skinnys with chains and my steel cap boots on, my hair was raven black with a front appearence as if it were short and shaggy but then I have a long thin plait that goes down to my butt.

"Ah.. you must be..." The teacher looked down the regesture looking bored. What an ass.

"Envy?" The teacher sneered.

I thought the name was awesome but the boys behind me made disgusted noise's the teacher started yelling at Envy I stepped in he was cool

better get him on my good side.

"Enough joking!" The damn shit head teacher shouted. I grunted.

"Do you have something to say Katie Rilley!" He yelled turning red I one finger saluted him.

"Its on the register and he says its his name so calm down specky" I said bored.

He pointed to the door screaming in frustartion at me but before I got up a thick text book was thrown off the back of my head my face smacked off the steel line table I stood up chucking the table to the floor and walking out of the door I heard Envy whisper a thanks but I wasn't to sure so I just walked out and ran home.

I ran in my house screaming and locked the door I ran straight to the kitchen draw and grabbed a knife cutting into my arm deep making it bleed I always did this it was an anger thing. I screamed and as blood poured on the floor I kicked the bench. I cleaned up and bandaged my arm up but the blood kept coming through then I called my bud who supplied me with the goods I met him at an alley.

"Here there's the fifty now give me the cigerette's and booze." I told him grabbing the bag off him and walking away.

"Good doing buisness with you!" I called behind me.

I walked out swigging back the alchohol when I walked into someone that person was Envy the guy from school he smirked. I decided to smile back and say hi.

"Hey your the new guy at school." He grabbed the booze off me and took a swig. He smirked again.

"And your the idiot from my class" He said a little bitterly.

"Theres no need to be like that" I said coldly.

"Sorry but-" I waved my hands in his face.

"If you kept argueing with him he would of waited until you made a completely different name up thats why I intermupted the bastards behind me always do that" I said grabbing the alchohol back off him.

"Hn!" He grunted and I passed him a cigerette he took it and pulled out his own lighter I fumbled around for mine. He passed me his and gave me it.

"Keep it I have loads...By the way how old are you?" I looked up after lighting the tab.

"thanks and I'm sixteen...What about you?" He smirked.

"Eighteen aren't you under age" I shrugged and took another drink. He chuckled.

"Well I have to go to work see ya" I said waving and walking off I passed him the rest of the vodka too.

"Where do you work!" He called or more so yelled.

"trixies drinks" I said and then I was round the corner running back home I threw my crop top on which was black with pink writing on it said my name and went across my small chest I wasn't flat but I wasn't that big either and dont let me start on the hot pants that made me look like I could knock someone out with my butt. I put my steel cap boots on and my buckle up jacket with my black eye liner on and my hair the way it always was.

When I got there everything was a little out of hand there were people everywhere I put on my apron and started serving out drinks I only got this job because of a fake license that says I'm eighteen.

I drinks on a table for two guys they looked like stuck up jocks you would find at school they weren't bad looking though.

"Hey beautiful come take a seat!" He yelled when I walked away he was patting his lap I threw my head back in disgust he started shouting rude things at me that were un-called for.

Twenty minutes later they ordered more drinks I walked over setting them down and the one that had called me beautiful grabbed my arse. I slapped him. He stood up and grabbed my wrist I struggled to get away from his grasp but I did and he shouted at me but that wasn't all they kept asking for me to give them their drinks and wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't see Envy anywhere.

At the end of work when we were closing up I stayed behind the bar until they left.

I went out ten minutes later and that was the biggest mistake ever the one that I had slapped was still there waiting for me he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down an alley pushing me to the wall making me bang my head I yelped but he whacked my head with his fist I pushed him best I could but it wasnt working he started pulling at my top and his hand slided down my pants I screamed. Someone walked passed the alley way I called out.

"Help!" I screamed he walked halfway down and even in the dark you can spot the green hair. I punched the guy in the face and he stubbled back while he was distracted I tripped him up making him fall I ran out of the alley way into some womens public toilets I heard someone follow me.

I got in the toilets and started punching the mirror I can never hold in my anger. I looked at my bloody hands and cried out as they stung I locked my self in a cubical and tried to calm my breathing I also buckled my jacket so the ripped top couldn't be seen. Someone walked in and knocked on the door of the cubical.

"Go away" I yelled. A pack of tabs were stuffed under the door.

"You dropped them I'm guessing you need them." Said Envys mean voice but even now he wasnt meaning to sound nasty.

"Thanks" I opened the door. I wiped my eyes feircly.

"You work in a bar-"I held up my fake license he smirked.

I sniffled and started to walk out of the toilets.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

He walked me home supprisingly and when I got in instead of going straight for a knife I got a cup of coffee I grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat on the floor drinking half of it in one go. There was a knock at the door. I opened it.

It was Envy again I looked at him strangely and remember I still had the vodka in my hand.

"Drinking your sorrows away are you" he said looking at the vodka." I made a motion for him to come in and wen't back to my space on my kitchen floor and lined up my vodka bottles I drunk the rest of the one in my hand in minutes.

"I think you have had enough" He said grabbing the bottles and going to the bin.

"Don't throws thems aways...ugh" I slurred but he had already chucked them away he looked at me and shook his head.

"What are you doing. Stupid fucking idiot." He said annoyed.

"Why are you here? what do you care? even though you don't know me" He grabbed hold of me and roughly pulled me up slinging me on the couch in the living room.

"I dont care but your not so different from me. Anyway you stuck your nose in my buisness to day so I'm sticking my nose in your buisness you should be happy your not lying on the ground being raped then murdered." He said it coldly and I flinched.

I sighed I guess I owed him a thank you. "Thank you..." I mumbled.

He smirked.

"Then I'll see you at school shorty." He said walking into the hall. I stumbled after him.

"I wont be there I'm bunking off" I didn't care about telling him he was tagged as the towns bad boy as it was and he was new I have a bit of a rep too though.

"Where you going then." I blinked.

"Park then probably get a bus somewhere or something like that" He grinned.

"See you at the park then." He left I was a little shocked it seemed I had a new friend.

Okay Envy is ooc because he is a human now so he might be a little different but I still have the mood issues and stuff in here.


	2. family

I had been waiting in the park for an hour and then after all that waiting he phones me saying to get my butt to the train station. Stupid green head guy. When I arrived Envy dragged me on a train of Corse to day was a school day but school sucks so I was bunking off but Envy said he would probably to so he was going to come to the park but there wasn't much to do so I guess he decided to go on a train ride all day.

"Why are we on a train?" I asked when we got in the booth.

"I like trains and stop whining." He gave me a dead panned look.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"So....How do you get away with doing that to your arm?" He asked eyeing my arm that was showing because my sleeve had scrunched up.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well your parents, family, friends haven't they noticed" I felt my face scrunch up awkwardly.

"Don't have any." I said hoping he would just drop it.

"Why? What happened?" he pressed getting impatient.

"Parents were murdered the cops tried to cover it up but I no they were lying my parents wanted me to live on my own and the care workers trying to drag me into a care home they don't no about my smoking and drinking...oh and cutting habits." I said as quickly as possibly he looked dumb founded as if he hadn't expected that.

"You really are a hard case" He chuckled.

"So what about you do you have a family?" I asked and was suppressed when he pulled out a picture from his pocket he passed to me.

"So are these all your siblings?" He nodded and took it of me he looked miserable on the picture.

"Who's the pimp who looks like he is going to lick your ear" I asked laughing.

"Greed." He growled. "That's Lust, Sloth, Pride but he doesn't live there any more he went traveling or something, Wrath, Gluttony and me." He pointed at each person they all looked happy except him but they all looked embarrassing so I didn't blame him also I was curious about the names.

"The seven sins?" He rolled his eyes.

"You talk too much. Shut up." He grumbled.

I sat back and chuckled I looked pout of the window and fished around in my pocket.

"Here. For getting my train ticket." I said handing him twenty dollars he looked at it and took it with no complaint.

We sat on the train just going no where in particular until he got up.

"This is my stop. Come on Shorty." I looked at him. "Wha-" He pulled out of the booth and down the hall.

"Hey I need to go back to my house." I told him.

"Well yopu can go on a train all alone with a bunch of old people and perverts or you can come around with me until I take you home." He growled.

"Okay." I followed him into the town and then he dragged me into a club I was pulled up to the managers door he told me to be on my gaurd for some reason we walked in.

"Well if it ain't ugly" The pimp from the picture was there and he had just called Envy ugly. Envy stood up and threw a glass of the desk at him.

"DONT. CALL. ME. UGLY" He growled in a dark voice he was pretty scary.

"Hmm oh look you actually got a girlfriend" He whistled. Envy growled. I didn't like this guy at all.

"I cant get the money until Friday" Envy stood up and I followed but when we were going to walk out Greed sighed and a bouncer was there.

"Well how bout this weeks payment can be that pretty girl." He said sadistically.

Envy looked at my angry face and made a gesture as if to blow up and that's what I did.

"You sad pervert. Why don't you go sit in the drains or find your self a god damned whore!" I yelled walking out of the door I heard Envy chuckle and when I got outside I started to laugh.

"You really shouldn't have done that but I don't care his face was hilarious" Envy smirked as he said that.

I took out some cigarettes and passed him one getting the lighter out that he gave me. After twenty minutes of walking and we arrived at a huge house and Envy smirked at my face.

"You live here?" I asked.

"Yep" He said bored. He opened his car door and I got in but before he started to drive Lust from the photo walked up to the car. It was about five.

"Envy where are you going Sloth told you to be back for dinner and you are but now your going somewhere else so get in here before Gluttony starts crying for his food." He pointed at me.

"Bring your friend with you she can join us" She grinned.

Envy rolled his eyes and when we were walking behind lust he warned me.

"When you get in they will bombard you and Gluttony might bite your hand he has old habits." He warned smirking.

I got in and Sloth came in to the hall smiling at me a little boy I knew as wrath at her side.

"Oh so your Envy's gi-friend. Nice to meet you." Envy growled at the mistake she made in nearly saying girl friend. I chuckled and then a chubby boy about ten came in and almost took a chunk out of my hand I moved it away and he whined.

"Gluttony, what have I told you about doing that." Lust told him sternly.

"Sorry Lust" He said following her to the kitchen like a little puppy.

"Want to play!" Wrath chirped.

"Not now dear dinners ready Sloth told him grabbing my wrist and pulling me in to the dinning room I stood there a moment before Lust urged me to sit down. When food was on the table and everyone started eating Sloth asked me a question.

"So what's your family like?" She asked clueless I looked away and stuttered.

"She doesn't have one" Envy said in a just drop it voice.

I looked at Gluttony who stopped stuffing his face to smile at me it was kind of creepy but I smiled back to be nice. I heard Envy chuckle.

"Oh…Sorry." Sloth said trying not to look to sincere. I waved away the apology.

"No worry" I said smiling.

After dinner I looked at my half full plate I wasn't to hungry Gluttony looked at the plate I was about ton pass it to him when Envy grabbed it and started to eat I looked at Gluttony's hurt face.

"You have had three plate full's already" Envy told him I looked at Envy raising my eyebrows he passed the plate to Gluttony grumbling about getting to soft.

I laughed at gluttony as he stuffed his face even more wrath dragged me out to play tag I kept falling over and Envy was sitting on the porch watching me get beat by an eight year old.

I ran after him not looking when I slammed into…Greed.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" He yelled.

"Wait its you from earlier you owe me an apology" He growled.

"Really I'm out of apologies today sorry I said running the other direction I ran faster when I heard him running after me.

"Aaaaahh!" I yelled as I dodged a foot going off my head. Envy went in side and Lust came out looking scary.

"His foot swung to my head again and made contact before Lust dragged him away kicking and screaming. My head reeled and everything went black.

When I came to I was in someone's bed I woke up looking at Lust.

"Well finally awake…How's the head." She asked I touched the back of my head finding that I had bandages round my head.

"I wouldn't move I think you have a concussion." She told me.

"Oh what time is it" I asked.

"Its ten at night but you cant go home you need someone to keep an eye on you for twenty four hours" I blinked.

"But I just met you all I can't intrude like this" I said panicking.

She pushed me back "Sshhh" Its fine we don't mind.

I smiled Gluttony padded in his lack of hair wet and chubby cheeks enhanced with a grin he really was creepy.

Envy walked in standing at the door. "I told you you shouldn't have exploded earlier" He smirked.

"Man he is an ass though" I said everyone laughed I felt like I had found a family of my own. Theg liked me and wanted to take care of me well Lust and Sloth did and Envy kept sticking around so he didn't find me too annoying.


	3. rude but neccessery

It had been a whole week and it was now the weekend and I was bored my head was better now I decided to go out before I had to go to work it was easy to find my good buddy who I never knew the name of but I didn't want drink just cigerettes. I took some money with me. My parents used to be pretty rich and I inherited it all my dad was a professional gambler and my mom was a lawer a good one too.

I walked out the house in my tarten skirt with chains and buckles added and a black t-shirt with a bikers jacket and my hair in its usaul do and my big boots too. ( I used a lot of ands there.)

I walked down town I was waiting in a line when a woman pushed in.

"Excuse me I was there." I told her annoyed.

She looked at me then turned away.

"AHEM! Snobby bitch who pushed in move out of my space!" I called loudly and made it sound like I said over the speaker.

She moved and looked offended.

I heard a boom of laughter and to chuckle's from behind me I turned to see Lust, Envy and Gluttony. I laughed at there faces.

"That was a bit rude...but necessery" Said Lust, Gluttony nodded and Envy just smirked.

I payed for my soda and food and stood near Envy while he waited for Lust and Gluttony who made him carry all the bags I offered to help but he was being stubborn.

My phone started to ring and I anwsered it and it was my boss Trixie.

"Hello Katie sorry...this is short but I am letting you go I have been getting complaints from customers so your fired." She hung up I stood there and growled to my self.

"Stupid hoe" I grumbled.

I heard Lust come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Whats up?" I looked up.

"I just got fired...for no reason." I said taking it in fully.

"Doesn't matter though I can find a new one." I sighed and then added.

"I better go I think I left the lights on" I made up an excuse and left as soon as I could I walked in the house flung the keys on the table and sat on the kitchen floor sulking I sniffed and wiped the tears away I never needed the job but it took up my boring afternoons meaning I never thought about my parents I can never cope when I do.

I was tempted to get the twelve year old wine my dad had kept in the cupboard and down it but that wouldn't help, whisky would help better...

I started smoking I only had two but then decided to have one more but just when I lit it I heard someone knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Lust and I had a bottle of whiskey and cigerrettes in my hands.

"Your as bad as Envy...Give me that!" She snapped making me hand them over I noticed she was alone and closed the door. I followed her into the kitchen.

"Now your going to cheer up and come with me and Sloth on a girls night out you can use that fake liecence of yours." I blinked at her.

"Nah I think I'll pass." She glared.

"Your going. final word" I sighed. She grabbed my arm and pulled my jacket off me.

"Wow you really are stupid. Envy told me about this but thats a lot worse than I thought." She looked at the deep scars on my arm and actaully slapped me.

"No more of that." I held my cheek and nodded at her she was scary.

"Good girl." She added a grin "Go get your hair things, make up and clothes...Hurry up." She told me I did what she said.

When she forced me to go to hers I got there still sulking she had made me come and my cheek still burned off her slap I could feel Envy staring at my red cheek.

"What happened to you-" I turned to him and mouthed. 'She slapped me because you told about the scars and now she is draggin me out.' I said through mid air he caught it all and put his hands up as if he didn't want me to hurt him but I saw the grin on his face.

When Lust pulled me down stairs in my black dress that went above my knees and stuck to my figure tightly with the open back bit and make up on everyones eyes widened I had never been out with other girls before they wore dresses too. In tried not to notice Envys eyes almost bug out of his head he glared at the TV.

"Your not going out like that are you?" He said in a annoyed tone.

"Yeah why?" I asked "Dont you like it?" I asked his opinion but Lust shook her head at him.

"Its short" He grumped.

"So?" I was confused at his envious look.

"Okay I'll go change" I said noticing his eyes swivel to me when I started walking up the stairs. Lust motioned me back down.

"Ignore him. Lets go." I was dragged out the door.

"What was wrong with him?" I asked him. They gave me a look that said 'your clueless'.

We arrived at a club it was awful I was dancing and men just came up to me and started dancing with me one even asked me to give him a lap dance wich was ewww....since he was like thirty.

I sat down with Sloth drinking my lemonade quietly I really wanted to go home my phone suddenly buzzed in my purse. I opened my phone up to see Envys number it was a text.

_Tell Lust Gluttonys in a mood again...oh and is it alright were ever you are._

I text back.

_sure and its awful I hate it the guys here won't leave me alone there all perverts._

he replied immeidetly.

_Where abouts is it tell Lust I'll come and get you._

_I don't think that will work. _

I told him.

then he rang Lust and Lust came over and sat next to me.

"If you aren't enjoying it then you could have just said Envy's going to pick you up its to late for you to go home now though and Envy won't be able to drive you all the way home since he sounds like he has been drinking but he can come here since its not to far he just has to try and not get caught." She told me.

I was glad but I wanted to go back home really because they would make me sleep in a bed and I can never get used to beds I just can't settle ever since my parents died.

I waited outside and a guy came behind me and started flirting with me.

"hey pretty girly how about I buy you a drink." I ignored him.

"No" I said when he pressed even more Envy puled up and I pushed him away and got in the car sighing.

"Who was he?" He asked as drove away he sounded angry.

"Don't know he wouldnt leave me alone" I relaxed into the car seat and after a minute I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in someones bed they didn't have a spare room. I got up but fell back on the bed when I slipped on something.

"Ow!" someone growled.

I put the lamp on. "Ooops sorry" I said when I noticed had stepped on Envy.

"Here I'll sleep down there I won't be able to sleep now." I said he took his chance and switched places I fell asleep on the floor trying to block out Envys snoring even though it was that cute kid like snoring.

Monday arrived and it was the beach trip with the school I grabbed my things and made my way to school. I got there in shorts and a t-shirt I bandaged my right arm though my hair was its normal shaggy front look with my thin plat at the back. I was wearing my bikini underneath but I would still go in the water in my shorts and tee because never trust school boys.

Never trust the evil teacher either we were all made to swim but there problem I cant swim and I was told to go in last wich was worse because the sky was grey, the sea was getting feirce and I was in trouble.

"Katie Rilley in you go hurry up!" He yelled after my arguments.

"NO!" I yelled back but I still got pulled to the edge I walked into the sea a little scared at first and started to get to the point were I couldnt touch the ground I started to doggy paddle and thankfully it looked like I was swimming not very strongly but you know I was glad no one lauighing apart from my ex best freind bree who found it hilarious she had turned into a evil bitch for some reason after all times I was there for her she wasnt there for me.

I heard shouting behind me and was a little annoyed at why but I hadnt noticed the giant wave comeing towards me followed by more waves. Being an idiot I just stayed there looking at I mean at least if I die I can remember the pretty wave. (Lol what a dimbo)

I started to swim away but sadly got caught in the wave and tangled up under the sea I paddled back up to hear screaming but I was pulled under again and again before I swallowed so much salt water I just stayed under I was in panic for minutes then suddenly froze I was panicking but my body wasn't picking up the signal's I sent out.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel, I couldn't see and if I felt something that was my lungs slowly closing. At the last minute someone grabbed my arm pulling me up they held my head close to there chest at first then had my chin over there shoulder so I wasn't swallowing any more water. I heard people panicking but couldn't respond I could feel my heart failing my pulse going and my breath was already gone I was slowly blacking out but that was the thing I was already blaked out but all I heard was people loud and clear.

"Her pulse is failing!" A paramedic said I had guessed because I didnt recognize the voice it sounded like a young boy about seventeen but I was more concerned about my self right now.

"She isn't breathing!" He shouted but shouting won't do anything he musten't have trained properly yet but then I jerked and suddenly I was gone completely my hearing wasn't working anymore. I shut down.

**THIRD PERSON**

She just lay limp all her class mates watching she wouldn't breath or even move. Suddenly a boy who had saved her pushed the paramedic out the way the paramedic wasn't deserving of that name he did not no the first thing of saving a life. The boy started pounding on her chest to get a heart beat going he had green hair in a pony tail he then tried to get her breathing by breathing down her throat and then repeating the actions over and over again.

The girls body jerked and she was coughing violently as they put her in a stretcher she was pale and looked cold she was still not moving apart from the small breaths she was taking in.

**Back to katie**

I woke up in a white clean room all alone. I had tubes going up my nose and a mask to help me breath I felt awful and what was worse my socail worker came into the room trying to look like she cared.

"Oh your awake...How are you feeling!" She was way too excited at my woken up form I coughed and tried to speak buy a whisling sound stopped me there at the door was Greed. He got rid the socail worker.

"Yo short stuff Lust told me to come spring ya." He made it sounded like I was in a jail.

"They won't let me go like this" I croaked making it burn my throat.

"Already did you can go as long as you get plenty of rest and take these." I looked at the tubes.

A nurse came in and undid the tubes witch was a little painful I winced but nothing big when I changed I followed the pimp who hated my guts and soon realised he had sprung me from hospital but Lust didn't even know and the evil idiot left me on the side of the free way with out the pills and it was freezing. Then I got a call from Envy.

"Where are you? that bastards gonna die!" He growled I guess the nurse told him he got me out early the nurse didn't think I should go but Greed must have threatend the doctor or something.

"I-I'm on the free w-way" I croaked to cold to keep my voice even.

"The free way" He growled put the phone down and in ten minutes he was there. I got in the car and sighed.

He looked very angry. I gulped and said nothing after a while he stopped holding the wheel like he was about to make it explode I was about to talk when he stopped me and talked himself.

"Lust told me to bring back to our's the social workers have been going crazy they will probably throw you in there if you go home now and Lust and Sloth are obsessed with you" He told me.

"They like me too much I don't get it." He smirked like there was a inside joke or something.

"Aren't you getting sick of me already" I said grinning.

"I think I would of let you drown if that were the case." I blinked at him so it was him who saved me.

"Wait you pulled me out of the water?" I asked he just nodded.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you" I said amused as he growled and rubbed his cheek I think he was trying to get rid of the pink blush mostly though. Lust was furious and as soon as she saw me she took me back to the hospital. She kept ranting about how he was going to pay for getting me out out of the hospital and leaving me on a busy road side in this state.

A nurse wired me up on a drip and was considering getting me on a heart moniter because when Envy pulled me out the water my heart had failed and before Greed came I was already wired up to one I didn't care so I let them do what they wanted too. I fell asleep and I knew I wouldnt be released for a week or more but I was worried about the social worker they would put me in care if I can't look after myself better.


	4. mess

The nurse had noticed I hadnt been sleeping so she was trying to get me to take sleeping pills I refused and even pushed her but that traitor Envy held me down I felt like killing him.

"Stupid...nurse" I said the affects taking effect straight away.

"There...there deary you need to sleep." She chirped as she left.

"Your a traitor" I told Envy who looked amused at my complaining.

"Traitors are good to have around" He said smirking. He got up and started to leave I grabbed the sleve of his jacket with out thinking.

"D'nt go..." I slurred my eyes half closing. He turned around supprised and sat back down.

"So I'm not that much of a traitor then?" He asked smugg.

"n'pe b't your stl annoyin." I was almost asleep by now. I heard him chuckle and I caught a glipse of Lust and Gluttony at the door before falling asleep.

I woke up in a daze I felt doped up to my eyes and I still felt really drowzy I looked at my sides and no one was there I panicked I dont no why but I did and my heart moniter picked up its pace eraticly the nurse rushed in.

"Calm down dear its okay" But her words werent working my moniter skipped more and it started to go out of control I got a sharp pain through my heart and gasped before I saw black spots and fell back everything gone.

When I came too again I was surrounded by nurses and doctors who looked down at me releived I looked around and at the window I could see sloth and wrath with Lust and Gluttony looking worried I also saw Envy who was looking down at the floor arms folded like normal. The nurse left and a doctor wanted to sedate me but I refused. Lust walked in with Gluttony.

"You gave us a scare you idiot" She snapped.

"I-well..." She looked at me waiting but shushed me and put her hand on my head.

"I think you should sleep" She told me I shook my head and she glared. I looked away a little frightend at the look she gave me her face softend and I found after ten minutes I was almost asleep. A doctor came up witha saringe I knew they would sedate me and Lust was a t the door watching what I would do but I didnt do anything.

* * *

I woke up a week later feeling much better and Envy was sitting at the side again I yawned and stretched I also notice I was of the machines and no longer had a drip I was in fresh pajamas too.

"So can I go home now or not?" That was the first thing I asked Envy he gave me a funny look as he just noticed I was wide awake even if I still felt weird from all the drugs they had given me.

"I think today or tomorrow. Oh and hi to you to shorty" He sneered.

"Ooops sorry whats wrong with you?" I asked a little upset at his tone he growled and walked away.

What did I do. I sighed and later that day I was allowed to go home and I did all alone I just got a taxi there I swung my door open and sat on the kitchen floor like every other day but then I heard a thumping on my door and someone was yelling. I opened the door to be picked up by my collar and I stared my eyes wide and I had to admit I was scared.

"Where have you been!" Envy growled.

"I- the hospital let me go so I did" I told him my voice shaking a little.

"You could have told someone!" He snarled.

" I told the nurse!" I yelled in his face.

"You know what I mean!" He growled back and his grip got tighter untill he noticed the fear in my face I had never seen him like this and his attitude today had been weird.

"W-why are you being so...mean!" I yelled again he dropped me on the floor and slammed the door leaving me alone in the house I was so angry I needed something to hit and the closest thing was the wall I dtood up screaming in frustration and punching hard my fists stinging and making cracking noises as each one hit the hard wall I heard the door open again and knew he must of heard the pounding of my fist going straight into the wall. I heard him growl at the blood on the walls I didnt stop then he grabbed my arms and pulled them round my back snarling in my ear I strugled he let go but turned me round so I hit his chest instead and the hits didnt affect him I kept punching him but stopped after a little while.

"Better" He said in a harsh tone I walked to the kitchen looking away with a hurt expression on my face. I filled the sink up boiling and put my hands in he grabbed them I looked at him.

"That will make it worse" He said the tiniest bit calmer. I sighed and got a towel instead.

I noticed blood on his shirt I felt a little guilty.

"Sorry I'll get you a clean shirt" I mumbled unsure of the scared feeling still lurking in me. He nodded glaring at me still.

I went upstairs and grabbed a shirt from my dads untouched cupboard. I walked down stairs and handed him the shirt he looked at it and I was shocked when he pulled his off in front of me and pulled it on I got a good glance at his well toned chest and looked away uncomfortably. I heard a chuckle and he was in my face I had beeen told my the doctors to take my medicine when I got in but I didnt want it and I think Envy noticed my paler appearence and groggliy looking face.

"You didnt take the pills did you" He growled.

" I dont want them" I whined stepping back for his face was to close to mine.

"Tough" he said disapearing and reappearing with the pills I ran off for the bathroom but I was straddled on the floor blushing crimson.

"You never learn do you" He told me then tried to force the pills in my mouth by hooking his finger round my mouth and forcing them in I had no taste in swallowing them I tried to spit them on but Envy was forcing me to swallow them by almost making me choke I could feel the skirt I was wearing hitching upwards I gave up and swallowed them trying to push him off but he smirked down at me.

"Well shrimp you put up a good fight" I glared he got off and walked away I pulled my skirt back down turning a deep red he chuckled again.

_Ring, ring, ring _he picked up his phone and mumbled a hi before listening to a clearly pissed Lust.

"Shes here yeah I'll bring her. Watever. No. Why?...I just said I would didnt I? Ugh" He was glaring at phone he hung up.

"I have to stay with you guys again don't I." I sighed as he nodded" I feel like a idiot always being looked after" I added he smirked.

I sat in the front seat playing with the stereo unril I found a rock music channel I sat back those pills made me tired I got there and I was hit in the face with a sharp slap from Lust was she that worried I heard Envy growl I held my cheek and winced but then she slapped me again I held back a whimper she pointed to upstairs and told me to get to her room. I should be pissed but I was happy because she was actring like a mother as if she really cared. I sat in her room for half an hour and sulked my cheek was hurting.

"Good you stayed put" she said but then she lookws at my cheek that was bruising "Oh...I didnt mean to make a mark." She said I was supprised to be dragged in to a hug and in the proccess I was being suffocated by her boobs.

"Lust....Why do you care so much," I asked. "Idiot because your a kid all alone, you have no parents, your a wreck and I think your your cute" She said I beamed happily. I was pulled down stairs and sat at the table being forced to eat a burger I had four bites before putting down and saying I was full they all looked at me they knew I never ate much.

I went to get a shower and I was to tired to noticed the water running so I just walked in I started to get undressed and when I was in my skirt and bra I heard a chuckle from the shower.

"EEEK!"I squealed chucking my shirt on and running out of the bathroom.

"You can join me if you want." Envy teased from in the bathroom I was red as a beet.

"S-sorry I didnt know you were there" I said in a voice. He laughed I mean fully laughed not a chuckle. I heard the door crack open and I was pulled inside and pressed agaist the wall by envy...IN HIS BOXERS.

"W-what are you doing!" I squeaked.

"Why so red" he said looking down my small frame.

"Pervert" I told him. He smirked and suddenly like a brick everything hit me, the jelous comments, the angry spells, acting like he cared. I peiced it all together and stared at him wide eyed he knew I had put it together. I like Envy as a freind and more why do you think I kept him around but the thing was I want him to know but he knew now.

"Can you let me go?" I asked. He shook his head and smirked again.

"Whats wrong shorty" I gulped.

"You, the other night when I went out in that dress why were you really angry I want the truth" He looked serious for once.

"I wasn't" He growled.

"You were afraid I met someone werent you?" I asked him he pressed against me harder squishing me.

"Yes!" He growled. I sighed and blushed again then for somw reason I kissed him on the lips tip toeing to reach he froze a moment but then he reacted kissing me roughly he hitched up my skirt a bit and put his hands on my bare thighs I choked back a moan. He licked my lip for entrance and I gave in but fought back with my tongue but he won I blushed harder when I felt what was going on down below.

He broke the kiss and looked at me dumb founded I chuckled nevously and walked out the bathroom. Lust was outside I turned purple. She was smirking at me.

"Enjoying yourself" she said I walked off she grabbed my shoulder.

"You sleep in Envys room remember?" I nodded still red as a tomato she grinned. I went in the shower after Envy who had walked into the room just as I was setting up a bed on the floor. When I got back in the room my makeshift bed was gone Envy was on the bed his eyes closed grinning I did not want to know what he thinking about.

I lied down on the floor with no blanket and when I was almost asleep someone pulled me up on to the bed and I knew it was Envy.

"I can't sleep in a bed" I whined he bit my ear I squeaked.

"I can think of something else to do" I slapped him he smirked and I wished I had never packed my black nighty that went to my knees he flipped me under him and I turned on my side it seemed after that he left me alone grumping to himself. So I had kissed him in the bathroom but it was just a kiss no need for him to act like this.

That morning I woke up and got out of bed but I had to go to school of all days I walked into school my jeans and t-shirt on the whole class sat in scilence for once as I sat at the back the teacher began the lesson and for most of the day I just stared at Envy but looked away when he turned his head. I liked Envy but I hadnt had a boyfreind in a long while.

I was starting to fall asleep when a note hit my head I caught it and opened it quickly I looked at the writing it was Envys neat script I took in the note.

_Your coming out with me tonight to the movies like it or not and dont try and complain._

I wrote back slightly annoyed.

_Its a date then. But I warn you now I have never been on a date except fro once in 5th grade._

I glared he smirked in triumph.

School wasnt bad considering but I had an essay to write and a whole book to read called romeo and juliet. I got in and just before I got in shower I wrote a bit of my essay I was staying with Lust and the others for a week so I still had Envy annoying me when I was writting my essay. After my shower I put a dresson I was unsure of witch one so I decided to go with a black short one a bit like my other one but it had chains and buckles attached.

Envy walked in and whistled I rolled my eyes at his perverted antics but went along with it. I was fine with going out with Envy it was just weird because it was more of a date this time. I sat in the thearter next to Envy who had picked a movie that had been out for months and it was a horror the only two people here was me and him. He tried the yawn and arm over shoulder thing I laughed at his attempt but the film got scary I jumped and screamed hiding my face in Envys chest who seemed to be enjoying every bit of this untill he noticed I really was scared.

_well there u have it_


	5. arrest me then shoot me pwease

Another week had past and I was in my house on my own because everyone seemed to be very snappy today I had a need to cause trouble but maybe that wouldn't go down so well. Envy was in a mood with me and Lust was acting really weird. Okay so I found this box under Envy's bed when I was cleaning...I got bored and anyway I was cleaning so I found this box and it had these clothes in they were weird one was like a skort thing then there was like a crop top tank top thing and fingerless gloves and sock like things with the toes and heels out....Oh yeah there was a headband with a weird red sign on it. There was some books too but thats when I got caught.

I put my skinny jeans on and my red top with the long sleeves and went out the guy I who gets the really good vodka for cheap should be at the alley way near the shopping mart.

I walked down and found him serving someone else so I waited and got two big bottles before leaving there normally was never any police around here but I was spotted by an off duty officer who I knew well he was on the case of my parents death and he was Cheif Mustang he was an okay guy but could be my worst enemy at the best of times. I gulped down the rest of the bottle I had and ran for it a little tipsy already.

"Katie Rilley get back here and you won't be charged!" He yelled chasing me I jumped a fence but fell and landed on my face.

"Under aged drinking eh? So shorty resorts to all the bad things?" He teased angrily.

"Shut up bastard." I snarled.

"You really think its a good idea to talk to me like that?" He grumbled grabbing my arms behind my back in a restraint I flared up as soon as he did that I kicked and even tried to bite him and I got free at one point as he let go because I kicked him in the shin then I punched him...In the face I was going to go down with assualting an officer for sure.

He growled "Big mistake brat!" He snarled he dropped me on the ground and crushed me to the cold pavement getting my arms again this time harder it felt like he was going to brake them he hand cuffed them...Why would he keep them in his pocket when he isn't at work I dont know. He pulled me all the way back to his car throwing me in so I hit my head off the the door on the other side.

"Ow! That hurt!" I screamed.

"Well you should have thought about that before attacking me. You should be happy that I won't take you to court." He snapped glaring at the wind sheild as he drove to the station.

"I was only drinking sheesh every kid does these days why do you care anyway you dropped the case on my parents death straight away but this...oh no my poor face." I said in a dramatic harsh tone.

"They would have a fit if they saw there A star daughter in this state. Ow... you had to hit me in the face didn't you I had a date tonight." He whined.

"Let me go home!" I yelled.

"Oh you'll be lucky if you get of with a fine." He growled.

I was thrown in a cell all my things taken off me when I was allowed home I found that I wasn't going home at all. They strapped a black watch type thingy to my wrist a little to tight.

"Whats this?!" I yelled.

"Calm down." A woman with blond hair who I knew was known as officer hawkeye.

"Whats that for too!" I yelled again as she put a chunky black thing on my angle and walked out then Mustang came in.

"That on your ankle shocks you if you pass the point where you try to get away from the house, well outside and on your wrist is a tracker and alerts the police if you escape. Your going on house arrest for two months and you argue I have legal right to restrain you" I glared.

"How can I go on house arrest when theres no one to keep an eye on me..." I growled knowing what was coming.

"I'm getting dumped with you so even try that attitude of yours with me and you'll be in for a shock." He threatend darkly.

"I am not living with you for two month!" I screamed kicking the steel bars.

"Tough brat and I'm not happy about it either I have dates to got too." He grumped and dragged me out of the cell I screamed and thrashed but he pulled my arms back again and put me in the back stuffing the seat belt in its buckle and drove off.

"I gave hawkeye your keys she will bring the rest of your stuff for you and heres your phone." I glared and took my phone I had three texts off Envy and two off Lust.

_Get butt back over here shorty_

was the first.

_Stop ignoring me or I'm going to find you and almost but kill you_

was the next.

_Fine ignore me all you want_

Was the other I deleted the rest and called him. It rang once and he picked it up.

"Hey I'm well, in a lot of trouble...see I got caught drinking by a cop and I punched him and now I-well I'm on house arrest." I said inoccently.

"You punched a pollice officer." He growled.

"Your an idiot!" He yelled next.

"I know. I know. I just have to ring and text you guys for two month then I'll be aloud back home. I have to stop with this Cheif Mustang." I told him everything was scilent. Then he growled.

"I'll talk to you later" I said hoping he wasn't to angry.

"Stupid idiot" He snarled before hanging up.

"He sounded nice" Mustang said sarcasticly I glared.

"Shut up Mustang." I grumbled sulking.

"Its Roy Mustang to you" He told me.

I got in the huge house and was jumped on by a dog it was a black and white sheep dog and it was huge I screamed as it sat on me. Roy just laughed and walked off. I pushed the dog off and followed Roy Mustang bastard to the sitting room. I want to go home not here but I followed him to my so called room it was tiny but warm.

"This is your room the bathrooms down the hall." I sighed and nodded.

"Can I have my tabs at least" I asked.

"Nope" He said walking off I was pissed off now I was so angry I took my pen knife that I kept in my sock out and fingered it for a minute I know I'm stupid but if I don't do something about my angry spell I'll punch him again or kill the damn dog and I'm not joking its called anger management.

I flicked out and played with it but I hadn't calmed down I ran it across my scared arm pressing lightly at first but I soon got worse slicing threw my skin like crazy then I realized I had no bandages or anything I could wipe the blood on so he wouldnt notice then I heard foot steps. Shit. I ran out to the bathroom blodd hiting the cream carpet as I ran across the hall.

"Hey kid what do you want for di-" He fell silent then gasped probably noticing the blood.

"Let me in there now!" He roared. I dropped the knife making a clanking noise.

"Go away I just cut my finger on my boot buckle" I yelled he kicked the door not beleiving me I winced as I ran my bloody arm under the tap starting to feel dizzy. He kicked the door and this time it swung open off its hinges he froze taking in the blood and knife and me.

"Fuck! Are you crazy!" He was on the brink of screaming. He grabbed my wrist even though it was hurt he dragged me away. I was dragged to the sitting room and forced to sit down he got a cold compress and bandages and while he was bandaging me up he started telling me off.

"Why the hell! You stupid kid I'm going to call someone you need help." He watched as my face turned to ice and my eyes widened in horror.

"No! please please I do it all the time its anger I get anger managment I swear if I don't do this I would end up hitting someone else please I don't want to go to care they will-they will drag me in there please!" I panicked starting to sob loudly.

"Alright I won't just stop crying" He said softer.

So his weakness was tears...Intresting. That night I skipped dinner and stayed in bed all that night and the next day I stayed there untill four.

"Yo kid get up." I ignored him.

"GET up" He dead panned I stood up and walked down stairs my hair was out of its plait a thin vail of hair was going down my back to my butt and my short hair was sticking up everywhere.

"What?" I asked when I saw him staring at me.

"Nothing" he muttered.

Great a thirty year old pervert plus womanizer. I have to live with this guy but I got to say he is pretty good looking...Scrap that. I was in all day with Mustang it was awful I managed to escape upstairs most the time but I got bored and went for a wander and found a whole room full of books I need to catch up on my reading.

"What are you doing in here" He said coming round the corner to see me sitting on the floor reading threw some books.

"Reading you could have told me you had a well, library!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes.

"Whats this stuff about alchemy its got all this weird circles in and its a lot different from science at school...Wow you should take this to a science center they would be able to search stuff on it and see if its anything well, worth looking over." I told him the book was taken off me in seconds.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Its not for kids." He said putting it back.

"I'm not a kid" I muttered starting to sulk again.

I found it strange how this guy had all these weird books and then Envy had a strange looking book too witch was a lot like that one only a little different looks like I have to do some snooping around tonight. I was called for dinner and had to put up a fight when I said I wasn't hungry.

"I am not hungry!" I whined.

"Tough Hawkeye will kill me if I dont feed you" He said harshly.

"Jerk" I mumbled.

After being forced into eating a plate of noodles I waited upstairs but he never went to bed so i sneaked down stairs to see him comatosed on the couch from drinking. Haha sucker. I crept into the library and started going through those books again then I found a file with a name of a guy called Maes Hughs I looked at the death date was written and the cause that said unknown was scribbled out and next to it was written homunculus I had done some studying on that at school but here its never been succeeded I looked over everything trying to work out I needed answers and I think Envy was part of this weird thing I mean it was all connected from what I saw.


	6. nightmare

I was left alone as Mustang had a date to get to I decided to snoop around the library again but when I heard a noise out side I jumped up and ran up stairs and looked out the window I looked out but no one was there until I closed it and a rock hit the window I looked out to see Envy.

"What are you doing here. Your lucky that idiot went out!" I called down to him.

He started to climb the tree next to my window. "Shut up" He mumbled. He climbed all the way up and scrambled in glaring at me. I sighed.

"Okay don't glare at me moody" I told him.

"How did you get caught?" He said amused.

"He was off duty and saw me so I ran then I attacked him to get away but was unsuccessful" I said shaking my head. I got a pair of plyers from under my pillow and started to hack at the shocker thingy on my ankle.

"Ahhh!" I shouted jumping back as it electricuted me.

"Lust isn't happy with you and why did you go wandering off!" He growled.

"Because you were being mean and Lust was acting weird." I stated.

"Well you were looking through my stuff." He grunted out.

"No I was cleaning and came across it I was going to put it back but now I'm curious because you acted so badly." He glared the scariest glare in the world. I pouted folding my arms. I heard a noise downstairs and noticed it was a key being turned in the door.

"Hide in there" I said pushing him in the closet I caught his smirk before I pushed him in.

I ran down stairs where I smiled nervously at Roy who was looking at me suspisously "Where you talking to yourself?" He asked.

"Yup its a habbit" I told him he looked in the fridge and groaned.

"You drank all the milk." He looked at me shaking his head.

"I'll go and get some" He said putting his jacket on and going back out I waited till the car left and I ran upstairs walking in my room. I opened the closet to see him grinning I raised my eyebrows at him then he turned serious again.

"So are you going to drop it or do I have to force you" He said crossing his arms.

I walked to my pillow where I hid one of the books I found and held it up. "This is almost exact to the one in that box under your bed. I read it in one night now I want to no what your hiding from me all you've done is lie and I know you have" I told him I sat on the bed and waited for him to respond his face was turning red with anger but he soon calmed down and just glared his mouth set in a scowl.

"Well tough your going to be left disapointed" He told me stubbonly but I was going to get it out of him I set my face and stood up stepping ionfront of him and scowling.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked him he scoffed.

"I am not afraid. Sheesh what a dimbo." He snapped. I growled. Something I never did to Envy.

"Fine but I'm going to guess sometime" He grinned.

"I rather you guessed that way I wont get the blame and Lust might stop whining" I blinked at him.

"I better start researching then" I said and just to be a tease I pecked him on the cheek he smirked and climbed out my window I knew as soon as I found out I would need to text him. When Roy got in I sat down stairs reading but he noticed I was quiet for once.

"Whats wrong with you" He asked.

"Thinking...Hey do you think theres such a thing as a different world? I read it somewhere." I asked he seemed to turn pale and start to sweat I deepend my gaze on him.

"Of course not" He said looking at the floor. He was lying we had studied at school that it was possible and that these worlds could hold creatures we cold never dream of thats what we were lead to beleive but I beleived it completely now that I saw all of this. I was also starting to realize that Lust, Wrath, Greed and Gluttony had tatoos that were crossed out. Iknew my mythology that it was a mythical creature called the oborous a snake eating its own tail an ancient alchemy symbol for eternal life, creation out of destruction, life out of death, immortality but it was crossed out if all this is true then all I need to do is peice it together like a riddle.

"Liar, I know there is something weird about you and Riza and even my own boyfreind and his family. I said in triumph at his uncomposed gawking.

"Your just imagining it" He tried to cover it up but I saw straight threw it. I used to be an A star student but unfortunetly my new behavior and attitude got me bottom of the class I try not be to smart around Envy but I think he knows I'm jammy and smart. Jammy meaning to good and a little bit cocky.

There was a knock at the door and Roy cursed as the door swung open.

"Colonel bastard!" I smirked.

"Colonel hmm? Funny here its cheif or if its in the military its kernal" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up Fullmetal" he said running into the kitchen. I walked in and smirked at the short guy who gawked at me.

"Well, Mustang looks like your a cradle snatcher now eh?" He said pointing me and scowling in disgust I made a puking noise and laughed.

"EEEEW! No way! I'm on house arrest and got dumped with this guy" I half yelled. He blinked at me and Roy slapped his face.

I walked upstairs and sat on bed and got my note book out and starting jotting down what I already knew and the reason I'm not freaking out is because I dont see the point its not like there monsters...I hope not anyway but that symbol is bugging me and now that I think about a while ago I wanted a tatoo like that and Envy saw the designs on the table for it but wasnt to happy and said I shouldnt get one at least not of that.

I tried to think but it was really hard and I mean do I really want to l know and I could here those too down stairs talking abot me Roy was telling this Fullmetal that Iwas catching on of course that would not have been heard if I wasnt listening threw the vent.

"So it wont matter she cant do much and anyway we have almost closed the gate me and Al are working on it we just need the military to close it on the other side." Said Fullmetal.

"SShhh" He was shushed by Roy.

"So I was right." I whispered to my self.

"Stop being coward Mustang what about the sins" I heard getting confused.

"There human now so we cant kill them and this world is different from ours so there isnt much we can do but hate therre guts." I gasped so they wrere from a different world and Envy was from there world too with the others but what made my stomach twist was that the only thing I knew they could have been before were homunculi. SHIT. What do I do? I remain calm thats what I do. there human now there fine they are human thats all that matters.

I needed to talk to him now maybe I could get this stupid tracker thing off. I started to hack at it with plyers but was shocked violently.

"FUCK!" I screamed. I then decided climbing out the window could work but that didnt work either. I ran down stairs.

"Ha! you are from another world are homunculi too!" I said standing on front of them in a defence stance. They looked at me like I was insane. But then they both sighed and glared at each other I made a run for the door and almost got there untill Roy pulled my arms back like before.

"Now where do you think your going." He said angrily.

"I need to talk to someone. Envy." I said he gasped in shock.

"Wait your-" This fullmetal dude interupted. "YUK" He said starting to shake his head.

"Shut it pipsqueak!" I yelled.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK!" He screamed at me. I tripped him over and he fell on the ground yelling at me. I ran upstairs and pulled out my phone I had to talk to Envy I would be civil about it I was bothered but I couldnt stop seeing him and he was human now.

I rung him it rang once like always.

"Envy can you come at one tonight. I know. We need to talk." I said my voice shaking he grunted unhappily and hung up.

I must have fallen asleep but I had kept my window open I woke up when I heard someone clamber in and I was glad Roy was asleep. I sat up in bed and tried to get up but was pushed back down by Envy he was looking at me seirously.

"Your guess?" He asked. I scratched my arm mumbling before awnsering.

"Okay this will sound crazy but your from a different world thats not so freaky its freaky but not too freaky but also y-your a-a, you used to be a H-h-h-homunculus and so did the others and you all have those tatoos." I said curling up to the corner when he smirked he was pretty scary. I think he noticed my scared face.

"Your scared to easy. I'm human now arent I?" He asked. I forced a smile and then it turned into a grin I should be terrified but I'm not at all.

"Yup and thats all that matters" I said. He leaned in to tease me then leaned away and walked to my desk.

"Is that your home work" I laughed when he pulled out a homework book. He nodded not looking happy. I walked over.

"You never do homework" I mused. He showed me the detention slip and I smiled. I took the pen and started writing it for him he grabbed it off me and drew on my face. I shook my head and fell over trying not to laugh.

Ten minutes later, I was bored.

'poke, poke, poke, poke, poke' He slapped my hand away. 'poke, poke, poke'

"Will you stop that" he growled quietly.

"I'm bored" I whispered I continued annoying him and then started combing his hair and trying to put in pigtails he got up and pulled them out chuckling but I knew he was annoyed and the whole used to be a monster thing was still bugging me a little.

I climbed into bed and rolled over I felt him sit on the bed and just when I was about to fall asleep he started to get his payback by prodding me in the side.

"Leave me alone..." I whined.

"Payback time you wouldn't leave me alone my chibi" He said in a serious tone I liked the sound of my chibi. I rolled to the wall but he jumped in bed next to me and still annoyed me but in the end I fell asleep and woke up an hour later clinging to Envys arm who was asleep snoring and growling. I think he was having an nighhtmare.

"Envy" I said shaking him. He growled again still asleep then mumbled some rude words and started to growl again.

"Envy" I whispered in his ear shaking his shoulder again. He jerked up and punched...Me it was an accident but I hit the wall hard from the force of it and my lip started to bleed I tried not to whimper but one escaped my mouth the light flicked on and Envy was staring at the blood on his hand.

"Shit." He growled.

"Its okay its just little blood...or a lot" I said feeling rolling down my chin. I got up and went to the bathroom to wash it off when I got back in the room he was wiping his hand on his jeans I passed him a towel.

"Did you have a bad dream" I asked him sitting down.

"Yeah Greed was in it" He muttered sarcasticly. That explained the punching.

"So you were punching Greed" I laughed but he glared I think he was mad at himself.

"Its fine you know I get punched at school all the time, so stop sulking" I told him cuddling his arm and slapping his cheek lightly trying to get him out of his mood. He grumbled a few things then pinched my bed.

I woke up in the morning on the floor I had slept well and Envy was still here he will have to go if Roy see's him he might have a heart attack.

He woke up when I stood up. "You will have to go if he finds in here he will shoot you" I warned him he got up and put his trench coat on and climbed out the window after I kissed him he wasn't going with out a goodbye kiss.

"See you toinight" He said climbing down and waving before going.


	7. holy hell

I sat glaring at the social worker like I wanted to kill her Roy was sitting next to her I was still on house arrest but he was lifting it off early I was happy but not at what I hearing now.

"We don't think you can handle things alone Katie we would rather you were with a family wouldn't you like that...A new start" I rolled my eyes.

"Hell no lady give up already I'm arrested for bad behavior not because I can't take care of my self" I told her.

"One chance young lady thats it and if you step out of line then you know what will happen" She told me sternly and when she left I sat on the floor hugging my knees.

"Yikes" I heard Roy mutter.

"Yup I hate her." I told him getting up and walking to the fridge helping my self to some milk.

"So why am I aloud to go home are you that sick of me?" I asked him.

"Yup but I think you learned your lesson if not manners." He smirked at me. Tomorrow morning I'm going home I already told Envy he will probably be there when I get there tomorrow.

That night was normal I ate supper and went to bed leaving my window open knowing Envy would climb in and he did I felt him push me to the wall and jump in the bed he was freezing good job I was too hot. I cuddled up half asleep and whined at the cold I heard him chuckle.

"Your freezing" I whispered into his neck. His hand wandered up the back of my top and he pressed it to my back just to be mean.

"Eeeeemph" He covered my mouth with his other when I squeaked wich was more of a scream he was smirking I pouted. I woke up in the morning Envy was gone and I got out of bed and got dressed putting my tarten skirt and black vest on with my combat boots. I went down stairs and Hawkeye was already here. I was driven home by Mustang I was so giddy to get home. I needed a shower and as soon as I got home I went in of course Envy was waiting in my garden so he was in my room while I was in the shower when I walked in dressed I heard him talking on the phone...To Greed.

"If I don't get my money soon Envy something bad might just happen to that girl of yours." I heard Greed growl over the phone I grabbed it.

"That girl is here fuck face and by the way its just money get over it he can pay you when he gets it...How much is it?!" I snapped down the phone.

"Five hundred and bad mistake tiny!" He growled.

"We'll be there with the damn money in ten minutes" I told him in a cold tone. I looked at Envy and dug in my closet getting my safe and grabbing five hundred.

"Come on. I can pay it off for you." I said smiling. He glared for a moment.

"That wasn't a good idea" I rolled my eyes.

"Its okay but now you owe me big time" I told him grinning. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket.

* * *

I slammed the money on the desk and glared at Greed. He sat back in his chair smirking.

"You shouldn't really talk to me like that short stop I'm not so nice when I'm treated normal." I glared.

"Well you are normal and your stupid so stop acting like a big shot!" I yelled. He looked angry Envy grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door we got out of the club he was frowning at me well, that and glaring.

I sighed so maybe I shouldn't get in greeds way but he gets on my nerves I'm glad Lust kicked him out. I hadn't seen Lust and the others for a while so I went back with Envy and ended up being forced to stay for dinner. I walked in but it seemed Lust was shopping I walked in the kitchen.

"Hi sloth" I said smiling. Then a spoon was thrown of my head.

"For getting arrested" She said then smiled at me I heard a loud wailing noise from under the table I noticed Gluttony under the table crying.

"Gluttony Lust will be back soon you can't follow her everywhere." Sloth told him he sniffled and started crying again I heard Envy sigh in annoyence I crouched down and smiled at Gluttony.

"Lust will be back soon any minute now I bet so cheer up other wise she'll see you crying...kay." He waited a moment to think about it then stuffed his finger in his mouth and crawled out from the table grinning then he walked off.

"How did you do that?" Sloth asked smiling at me again.

"hhmm?...Oh well, I just tried to cheer him up" I told her. She nodded like it was imposible to cheer Gluttony up.

Lust got back and seemed to look shocked when I showed up I was expecting to get a slap but instead she rugby tackled me and glared before walking off and it hurt she had got me down on the floor. I heard Envy chuckle. I stood up and walked in to apoligize but she ignored me Sloth shook her head at Lust who was still ignoring me so I did something no one would ever think of doing I tackled her back and luckily for me she chuckled.

"Alright you have my attention back" She said smuggly. "But do that again and your dead meat" She added darkly.

We all sat eating and Wrath was talking about the homunculi days giving a bit to much detail out and my stomach was twisting and turning at every word.

"It was fun! and Envy liked to kill people too and Gluttony ate a whole bunch of people but he only like the crunchy bits but the mess-" He shut up when he noticed everyone glaring at him.

"Shut the fuck up Wrath" Envy growled. Wrath started to go on just to annoy Envy.

"I'm just gonna use the bathroom" I told them getting up and rushing out the room I could feel them looking at me as I walked away.

I locked myself in the down stairs bathroom and tried not to be sick but Wraths words spun in my head over and over again and the images I got back made me feel worse. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey chibi you coming out of there!" Envy called.

"Just a minute!" I called back. Then there was Wrath at the door again and he found it fun to make me throw up because he kept going I heard him yell when Envy pushed him or hit him. I threw up...In the toilet but now I felt embarressed I drank lots of water and ate my whole pack of gum before coming out of the bathroom luckily no one was waiting for me so I walked into the dining room Wrath wasn't there I smiled sheepishly but I knew I must of looked a mess.

"Uhhh...Sorry" I said sitting down I gave gluttony my food I had hardly touched.

"You haven't eaten anything" Said Sloth.

"I'm not hungry" I told them. It was okay after all that everything seemed forgotten I went home on the train as Envy had been drinking but as soon as he sobers up he will probably climb through my window all though we do have school tomorrow.

But I had no intention of sleeping because as soon as I got home my whole house was graffittied I read it carefully.

_Told you big mistake shorty so sorry about this but someone needs a lesson on how not to mess with me beautiful by the way try not to be to stupid I don't go so easy on chicks when I'm easy....Oh LOVE GREED._

That was all the way across my house I was about to show him who not to mess with I walked in grabbed my penknife in case and two spray cans I like graffiting the garages there was bright orange and pink and his club was light blue and black so it was perfect. I texted Envy what he had done to my house and the message I told him what I was going to do but he must of been asleep because there was no reply.

I walked up to the club my spray can ready I ignored the bouncer and started.

"Hey bitch! what-" I interupted.

"Leaving Dear Greed a message!" I growled he ran into the club as I sprayed all over the club.

_Dear Greed you are forgetting my second name is stupid and I don't take any ones shit so have you got it memorized yet oh sorry your brains not big enough all my hate shorty._

I made it big and put it in pink and orange. Then he came out of the club looking very pissed I saluted him put my hood up and started walking away.

"Get the girl!" I heard him yell and then I heard dogs too I ran for it jumping over fences I could hear Greed chasing me to and the thing was he knew were I lived somehow I kept running as fast as I could then I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it" It was edward and it looked like his little brother was with him.

"Sorry guys gotta run from the pirate crew!" I told him running off and then I heard him yelling and turned around to see Greed a hold of Al.

"Well, well its the Elrics" He said in a dark tone. I ran for him and jumped making him crash to the ground letting go of Al I liked the satisfying crack I got from hitting his rib cage with my elbow I got up and kicked him but then I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a head lock by a bouncer I struggled Greed got up holding his stomach then I saw him bring out a gun and hit me on the head with the back of it I hit the floor and blacked out Ed and Al had ran off and I had a feeling they were going to get Roy.


	8. kill me fix me

I had been taken back to the club I thought so… and I screamed when I woke up I mean I literally started to scream the place down I kicked and thrashed and it seemed like I was being held down by someone then I saw Envy and noticed I was at home on the kitchen floor.

"Huh..I was, wait but I…" Envy looked fuming.

"Greed dumped you in here and left this note!" He growled.

I would have killed you Shorty but I LIKE TO HAVE FUN WITH MY PREY so look out because you're about to see what hell is.

.

"Look what was I supposed to do? Don't worry he doesn't scare me with his little note." I told him. He glared and started to take my hoodie off I stared at him a moment and notice that my black hoodie had been spray painted blood red I cursed it was my favourite one too.

"You didn't tell Lust or Sloth did you" I asked he shook his head still angry and roughly pulled my hoodie over my head I through it in the washer and tried to get up but I swayed a little.

"Sit down!" he snapped. I sat down on the cold floor again sighing.

"I'm sorry please don't be mad" I whispered in his ear swinging my arms around his neck in apology he sighed again his breathing was so quiet it was like he wasn't breathing but I could feel it tickling my ear.

"You should be happy I'm human now or I would be more ruthless" He said darkly I tensed and he seemed to drag me closer.

"It was a joke chibi" He chuckled.

"I didn't find that very funny" I said kissing him on the lips he deepened the kiss immediately his hands pressing down on my shoulders and straddling me down on the floor I fought against his tongue but I soon got tired and broke the kiss gasping in air as I was laid out on the floor I sat up smirking.

"I'm tired I think I might sleep down here tonight" I said curling up on the floor I was lifted up and dumped in my own bed within minutes and Envy was next to me I fell asleep peacefully.

Me and Envy walked into school my class were staring at me since I hadnt been here for a while and then they started to laugh and yell things at me I hung my head and sat at the back.

I spent all day at the back minding my own buisness but when I got home my windows were broken and someone was in my house I grabbed a peice of wood from in the shed and walked in there were lots of people in there I ran in to find Greed and his crew sitting in my sitting room smirking.

"Well, we were waiting for you time to come with us little girl" I gasped and swung the wood at his face making contact but a big bouncer like guy grabbed me from bihind and a blindfold blocked my vision I screamed and kicked but then something sharp hit my side and I went blank when the same hit my head.

I woke up in the back of the club again the only person there was Greed and he was smirking and leaning over me I was tied to a chair and my side was hurting and bleeding my head was killing me too.

"LET ME GO! HELP!HELP!" I screamed and screamed but I was knocked back on the ground the chair breaking under me as I hit the floor I was being pinned by Greed who was lying on top of me his eyes traveling up and down my frame as I struggled.

"Now I get my payback and my fun" He laughed bitterly I screamed again. I was pressed on the floor and his hands started to wander up my top ripping the cloth so I was in my bra I started to sob loudly knowing what was coming I kneed him in the stomach and punched he backed off for a moment before hauling me up to the wall and unfastening my belt and bringing in front of me he flipped me on my back and laughed bitterly and thats when I felt it the belt slap off my back over and over again I screamed and sobbed pleading but it never worked.

"Please! STOP!" I sobbed but it cracked off my back again and I was thrown to the floor before beeing left to cry my blood pooling out around but I still had my phone with me I pulled it out and started to ring the one person who could save me straight away because he was a police officer. Roy.

"Hello" He said down the phone.

"Roy..." I sobbed quietly.

"Katie!" He yelled panicked.

"Help me Help I've been kidnapped I'm in the back of a club called sins please!" my sobs got louder and Greed rushed in.

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO" He yelled the line went dead.

-----

_I lay there the bite marks stinging on my neck my cold body in nothing but my underwear and my back bloody and everywhere hurt my hand was twisted and broked my face stained with tears I had been there for days and Greed was getting worse now that he knew I had called the cops I had been raped and forced to hurt myself and all I could do is scream Envy had been on the other end of the phone forced to listen to my cries and so I was now lying broken and beaten down to my last thought._

_I heard yells and knew people were forcing them selves into the building the first thing I saw was Envy and then Roy but Greed ran in behind them and pointed the gun at me he shot my led twice before Roy shot him down I screamed in agony. Envy ran over his face was blank and he could only look in my eyes I cried and screamed while he wrapped his trench coat around me._

_"Get the paramedics in here" Roy yelled and that was all I remebered because next I woke up in hospital Envy was holding my hand that shocked me then I remebered and sobbed hard into my hands and another shock I got was when I got dragged into an embrace he was being gentle too._

-----

I suddenly woke up staring at Envy.

"Sorry!" I sobbed he shushed me and it sounded like a growl.

"Don't be it wasnt you fault he's in jail now" Envy told me. "Did he..." He tried to ask but trailed off a I shook my head to say 'yes' and sobbed harder.

"He did" I choked out I was pulled into a hug and I felt calmer being held by Envy I was wrapped up in the bed like a baby and soon found I couldn't move. I looked at the list of things on my register thingy.

_Bullet wounds in the leg, side wound, back wounds, head injurie, broken hand, badly bruised and broken ribs_.

"There going to put me in that care unit for sure now." I whimpered. He put a hand on my shoulder and pressed me into the pillows.

"I'm starving" I whined and Envy looked at me as if it were a miricale and I had to say I was really hungry so much I ate a whole plateful. I smiled at the nurse and then cursed her when she walked out Envy grabbed my fork and pinched a sasugue I laughed but saddened again.

"Whats wrong.. You in pain" He asked. I nodded but then looked at him again.

"Sorr-" He made a loud noise and smirked at me as if to say_ don't worry _I have to say this Envy is the best.

I fell asleep and woke up to see Roy sitting next to me I looked over my eyes half shut.

"Hi Roy" I whispered. He ruffled my hair and smiled I tried to sit up but he pulled me back down and shook his head I hurt everywhere but that didn't stop me from trying again.

"You cant get up." He told me.

"I want too" I said my voice quiet the realization of what happend kicked in and I was feeling so insacure and frightend.

------


	9. more tears make it harder

I walked into the big house looking around frantically I hated this place the care home that is I was told by a doctor to have plenty of rest I still found it hard to walk and I was in pain but I was scared more than anything I looked around frantically and started to sweat Roy Mustang had brought me here and decided to stay a little it wasnt like he had too but I was thankful all the same this place was tiny and cramped I turned around and started to get flustered turning every single way I could.

"Calm down everythings fine" He told me I started to sob and suddenly I was screaming and thrashing at Roys arms that were restraining me.

"Get off...help!...I'll be good I promise" I whimpered. He let go and I was pulled into the bathroom with hawkeye she tried calming me down and reasuring me. I needed to shower even though I had one twice already I felt dirty my skin was already red raw from the hot water I used earlier and they wouldn't let me go back in the shower I sat at the round window under there stairs staring out of it I saw Envys car pull up I smiled a little as saw him walk out to the door visiting hours would be soon over and I was just happy to see him. Roy had already left. I saw lust get out of the car too.

**Envys pov**

I was stoped mid walk by a care worker they wanted us to get Katie out side because she

just sat there all day I rolled my eyes she obviously wanted to be left alone but Lust agreed.

I walked over and shook her shoulder she just smiled and turned back to the window.

"Your coming with me and Lust for a bit so get up" I said. She shook her head I sighed she

was beeing difficult but then she stood up and put her hood up deciding to walk down the hall.

She seemed to losen up when we got there actually seemed like her self. I watched her try to

chase Wrath something she shouldnt do as the doctor said to rest but she seemed to be fine

untill she fell on the ground.

"I'm okay!" She yelled.

**Back to Katie**

I felt better being here I felt at home but it would be over soon I wanted to shower again I felt awful. After I ate a full plate of food everyone but Envy went out for some reason. I cuddled up next to Envy who kept flicking the channels before turning the TV off it had been two weeks since and I had gone to the doctors yesterday I had a fever and I couldn't stop puking but today had been better.

I was able to stay the night with Envy and I think I woke everyone up in the morning.

.....

"Blugh!....ugh!" I was busy throwing up when Lust rushed in dragging my hair out of the way she took me to a doctor who had taken tests yesterday Envy was sitting with me while we waited I fidled with my bucket and my stomach turned on me again.

"I'll see you now" the doctor said in a soft tone she was very pretty I staggered in and sat down next to Envy. I played with my shirt nervously she looked at the tests paper and her face turned sympathetic.

"Now I know that under the circumstances this is very difficult for you but I'm afraid your pregnant" She told me so sweetly and my head span I made a choking noise and felt Envy go rigid next to me I fell forward as a wave of my previous fever hit me but Envy caught me just as I blacked out.

I woke up in the doctors office on the small bed like chair I remebered what she had told me and tears flooded my eyes and ran down my cheeks I was pulled into a hug by Envy who I hadn't noticed I clung to him and cried into his shoulder loudly.

The doctor came in and sat next to me and held my hand in reasurence.

"Its alright pet if you are considering aborting I can do it in the clinic when ever you like" She smiled reasuringly I wanted to abort it because I didn't want this not that bastards kid I was sixteen I had things to do I was already under stress that's why I had such a high temprature and was feeling ill most of the time except from the morning sickness.

I glanced at Envy who nodded giving me permission and letting me know he would support me. I wiped my eyes and sniffled if I got rid of it everything would get better then I can do all this parenting stuff when I'm older and ready for it.

It had been three days and I was sitting in the waiting room but I wasn't with Envy I was with Roy. Envy had been told he could get himself in jail if he missed anymore school so he had no choice but because of everything I had been threw I was now off school for good I was allowed top get to college when I wanted to. Roy had offered to go with me when he heard what had gone on Envy had been a little mad but he said that I couldn't go alone so pushed the anger out the way for this one time.

"You alright?" He asked me.

"I will be as soon as I get out of here" I said shakily I was burning up again and felt awful. He nodded and patted my head in reasurence I was a little confused on why he cared so much and why he wanted to help me out.

It was pretty painful and tried not to scream it was raining when I walked to the car with Roy my head bowed down. I soon felt dizzy again and sweat covered my face as I heated up like a furnace again I almost fell and Roy had just caught my arm Riza had been waiting in the car and I was placed in the back I felt someone get in the other side and out my head in their lap I looked up to see it was Roy and he looked worried.

Months had past I was still a little gloomy and ill but I was completely myself again well, except the nightmares and awful memorys I got now and again me and Envy were doing well and he had invited me over after my college meeting there was the tiny detail that he was always trying to get into my pants.

I mean sure I loved Envy he loved me and I was pretty much ready but I was a little unsure and scared after everything that had happened he still wanted me. I smiled as I walked into the house I was glad I had some clean clothes with me but when I got in Envy had locked himself in the kitchen I decided not to disturb him and just got changed.

I changed into this corset like top and a black net skirt I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before going back down stairs.

I found that the dining room had been lit with candles I scoffed Envy being this romantic was unbeleivable there was food set out and the lights were dimed right down I stared at him gobsmacked at what he had set up I noticed he was wearing a green dress shirt and black jeans his hair was in a neat pony tail a few strands of hair here and there.

"W-wow you did all this?" I asked him. He nodded and smirked.

"You're an idiot" He chuckled.

"How? Is there a special occassion of something?" He looked at me he seemed a little dumb founded.

"Its your birthday you idiot how can you forget your own birthday." He almost growled that whole line. I slapped myself.

"Sorry I don't normally celabrate it because my parents were never in I guess I just forgot." He sighed but I smiled while sitting down.

"Thank you though its perfect" I told him. He smirked at my words. We began to eat then I smelled burning.

"Shit" Envy grumbled and ran in the kitchen I followed.

He pulled out a hot choclate pudding that was burnt inside out he threw in the bin and glared at the oven. I laughed and said it was okay so we went back to eating I was chatting while we did that. Things seemed brilliant for once.

"Well, well the hot headed Envy actaully managed to shock me" I said smuggly. He flicked some rice at me and chuckled at my sarcasm. I ate most of the curry and rice I gave Envy the rest he seemed to eat alot I sat down next to him full I nuzzled my nose in his neck I seemed to be burning up I hated it I dont know what was up I just got feverish I rested my forehead on his cheek he was quite cold. I pecked him on the lips when his hand moved to my head to see how hot I was he chuckled.

"You have curry breath" I breathed.

"So do you" He threw back not letting me get away with it.

"Yours is worse" I told him he nipped my ear with his teeth I tensed I heard him sigh I just needed a little more time that was all.

-------------

I was in the quiet room agian for screaming at some forster people who had giving me a dirty look. Roy would be here soon checking up on me I dotn why he did I wasnt his responsibility I was in a bad mood because I was acting weird about the whole sex thing with Envy and I was screaming my head off at just about anyone.

Roy arrived and walked into the quiet room he looked at me strangely I wiped my teary eyes. He sat next to me.

" You alright?" He asked. I shook my head.

"You going to tell me?" I shook my head again. He sat back and my eyes watered again.

"You really dont want to know" I told him stuffily.

"Well its upsetting you so go on" He told me. I put my head in my hands.

"I need time to get used to things and Envy wants...well, you can guess and I feel really bad and other stuff...." I sobbed. He walked over and knelt down patting my head.

"Its about the day at the clinic too isnt it and other obvious events" I started crying again loudly I was pulled into a comforting hug by Roy.

"Its okay kid eveything will get better." He told me I put a hard face on gulped sighed and smiled. After my crying session I felt better it was hard to get over but i was going over Envys again to night and Lust was making sure we were alone again I was going to try my best.


	10. Festival

I walked into the station my eyes flicking around everywhere I walked into the room were the detective was and were Roy Mustang was I was going to have to tell them every detail of what happend. I sat down and shifted nervously. I was all excited today too it was the towns festival and every year you dressed up as an animal this year I was going as a fox and I always made mine it was like a baggy all in one suit with long fox ears on the baggy hood and my boots on and the tail would trail along it was all finished too. I made Envy and the others theres aswell but Envy didn't want to dress up I talked him into it though. I have my ways...

_Thrashing, screaming, sobbing and cold. I felt so dirty so ashamed with myself.... _Memorys l like this attacked me as I told them every detail Roys face was one of disgust.

"Miss Rilley we no all about the kidnapping what we need to know is what he did we need to add evidence to the photo's for more prove." I got up and showed him my back I heard Roy and the detactive gasp.

"He used my belt" I told them my voice small.

"And I have no prove but those pictures and my wounds but a picture of me half naked covered in blood and being referred to a doctor every week has to be enough evidence" I sat back down I was here alone as Envy had school again.

"You can go home now Miss Rilley" I nodded and walked out I had to walk to Envys with the costumes in my back pack I wanted to curl up and cry but I ignored it and walked out the station I heard someone follow me and looked back.

"Hold up kid, You alright that guys pretty insensitive" Roy said patting my head. I nodded.

"Its fine I have to go get sorted for the festival tonight though are you going?" He smiled.

"Yeah I-" I interumpted him.

"Good I knew you probably wouldn't go dressed as an animal but I made you a costume anyway it was pretty hard to make and here's one for hawkeye, yours is a lion and hers is well, a hawk." I said with a childish grin.

He looked at the costume's and blinked at me.

"You made them" I nodded.

"Alright well.. I suppose I should go with the tradition and wear it and since you made it I will" I smiled more.

"Thanks see you there." He grabbed my shoulder I can take you back to theres I'll drop you at the bottom of the drive." He said pulling me to the car.

"Uhhh...Okay thanks." I sat in the passenger side a little bored.

----------------

"Aw! Envy come on you look cool as a wolf!" I whined he had locked me out of his room he was putting up a fight as he didn't want to dress up.

"Grr!" He actaully growled...

"Pwease! I'm a fox I bet I look worse" I told him he peaked round the door a glaring green eye looked at my fox outfit I had black eyeliner whiskers and a black nose too.

"Fine" He grumbled. I looked at his hair sticking out of the grey and black wolf hood with the ears attched he grunted when I pulled the hood down and pulled his hair in a pony tail then put the hood back up.

"There!" I exclaimed. He glared but I ignored it and pecked him on the cheek before running down stairs to see everone ready I went back up stairs to make sure everything was ready it seemed Pride was back and Lust, Gluttony, Sloth and wrath were staying there giving me and Envy the house to our selves I set up the bedroom so it was clean while I was up stairs I was guessing everyone was chatting. I had made Pride a costume but he seemed to look at it like it would ruin him so I left it at that he just wanted to wear a suit. I heard them talking.

"She's really excited about this thing" I heard Envy grumble.

"Exactly so don't spoil it for her she's been acting strange latley and also she's been through a lot so shut up and deal with it" Lust spat I smiled to myself.

"I think its good going out as a family it seems like a lot of fun." Sloth added I bounded down stairs looking at Sloth who was in a cangaroo all in one suit I made, Gluttony an Elefant, Wrath the mouse, Lust a black panther and Envy a Wolf.

"Aw you look cute as a Fox" Said Wrath hugging my legs I grinned. I said hello to Pride who seemed to be smiling at me I found it a little creepy.

We all set off it seemed really busy but we manged to get into the outside part they had the lanterns up and all the stage was lit up they had all sorts of stuff going on this year.

I spotted Roy and Hawkeye the others hurried away.

"I'll see you guys in a minute" I called. Envy glared but I walked over to Roy and Riza.

"Are you guys on a date?" I asked.

"No were here as freinds" Roy dead panned.

"Okay and the hood on your costumes wrong here" I said addjusting the lion main hood so it was right and not flapping over his eyes he was looking at me in a strange way.

"I'm glad I brought spare clothes" he grumped. That hurt a little.

"Your going to change" I sulked.

"No he isn't Katie I'll make sure" Riza said in a dark voice she looked amazing in her costume. I waved and ran off back to Envy and the others.

We sat on a blanket and whatched the performers on the stage we ordered some drinks I sat close to Envy.

"See not so bad is it?" I asked him. He was glaring at something across the feild full of people in costumes. I looked to see Roy glaring back at him and then there was Ed and Al I had costumes for them two as well.

"Oh just a minute I'm gonna go say hi I have costumes for them too." I told Envy I heard him growl and sighed but I went over anyway.

"Hi Edward, Hey Al here I made you two costumes please change into them" I asked them handing them over. Ed made a face at the dog costume and Al beamed at the cat one. They changed with no complaint witch made me happy I stood on something when I stepped back to get some pictures and I fell back hitting my head on something hard.

I felt someone grab my arms and drag me away and noticed it was Envy his fingers were in my hair looking for a bump I didn't no what I hit my head on but it was hard.

"Ow..." I whined.

I sat up and looked over from where I had been dragged from they were all looking at me worriedly I got back up but was dragged down.

"Sit down!" Envy growled. I whimpered at his tone and walked off anyway. I walked right up to the oak tree, I punched it and sat under it wiping my eyes. I felt someone sit next to me I looked over to see Roy.

"Leave me alone. Go get back to hawkeye" I sulked.

"I'm not on a date with her so I don't need too" He said.

"Well, your not on a date with me either so go away" I told him he smirked at what I said.

"He's over there glaring daggers at me and probably waiting for me to move." I nodded.

"Can I ask why your not on a date with hawkeye you guys are a good match" I wasn't dropping this. He bowed his head sighed in annoyance.

"Are you going to shut up about that or not?" I shook my head.

"You like someone else?" I asked.

"Yes. There now shush" I suppose I got information on why but now I wanted to no who.

"Who?" I was still going. He groaned.

"Someone too young for me and you know them" He told me.

"Edward!" I yelled at him. His face was priceless.

"Do I look Gay!" He yelled back. I started laughing like crazy.

"Bye kid I can feel his dagger glare in the back of my head" He said and walked off I curled up in a ball. I felt Envy sit next to me he had his hood down but I turned away.

**Roys pov**

Damn Hawkeye and her hawk eyes. Katie is freaking oblivious. _what the hell am I thinking anyway she's a damn kid._

---------------

_"Sir you like this girl more than just helping a child or having her as a freind don't you" Hawkeye pressed._

_"What are saying Hawkeye of course not she's seventeen." Roy told her._

_"Age shouldn't matter" Roy sat back in his chair and sighed._

_"She has that Bastard anyway what would it matter." Hawkeye shook her head._

_"You should tell her" She said before walking away._

_---------------_

Damn that woman. I caught a glipse of those two under the tree still and they were kissing...ugh! not something I wanted to see. I guess that mean't he was forgiven well, that was quick. I walked back to were hawkeye was sitting I felt like an idiot in this costume but it would upset Katie if I didnt wear it I sat back down and the rest of the night passed quickly.


	11. Two to chose? WHAT?

It was two days later and I had been told by the care workers that I wasnt aloud over Envys after the festival but it was two days passed that even if at the time I had been pissed then but now I couldn't care.

"Aw Look Al its so cute...Ed look" I cooed I was walking around with Ed and Al. I was holding a kitten with my good hand my broken one was almost better but I had to be careful.

"So cute!" Al sqeaked. I laughed and decided to see if I could keep it. When I got back to the orphanage Tracy the cook who was my fave person there looked at me and laughed.

"Sorry Katie its cute but we cant let you keep it since everyone else will want one." I pouted next was Envy. I went to his house.

"Please guy's can I keep it here!" I asked. Envy glared at it. He was jealous.

"No way" He grumbled. My only hope was Mustang. I went to his place instead. I put my puppy dog eyes on.

"Please I'll come over and feed, train and even take it out with me sometime's." I asked.

"I'm not a cat person I like dogs better." He told me.

"Please I will come and take care of it." There was a look in his eyes as I said I'll come over. He sighed.

"Okay but any furniture it ruins you owe me okay?" I sqealed.

"Yay!!" I hugged his waist and dropped the kitten.

"I have to go to my college meeting be back to feed it in a few hours I promise!" I told him running out the door and leaving him to his own thoughts.

I got back and his couch was ruined.

"Your dead" He deadpanned I laughed nerviously.

"I'll pay for that I will " I told him he just sighed.

"I don't want your money its alright but you still owe me" He said.

"Okay well you pick what then" He looked at me and smirked.

"Tonight you have to go to dinner with me" I blinked at him and wobbled a little. "W-what? but I'm with Envy.." I told him.

"Well pass me your phone" He said it like it was a normal thing.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'll sort out the palm tree." I passed him the phone to see what he was about to do. He scrolled down in my phone and clicked a button.

"Look ugly listen up I'm taking her out tonight for dinner as she owe's me big time so I thought I would let you know" He said it bitterly I heard yelling from the other side of the phone I grabbed the phone.

"I told you he was looking after the kitten but it ruined his couch so now I owe him and he just wants me to go out with him just for dinner." I told him. He growled but I managed to calm him down.

"Yeah I'll get him to drop me off at yours after okay." He wasn't happy but he seemed calmer.

"Before I go back to the orphanage to change your going to tell me why do you want me to go to dinner with you?" I asked. He cleared his throat.

"Well, see, look kid lets just say I have some feelings that aren't just for being freinds" I stared at him.

"You like me" I said not beliveing what I just heard.

"Thats an understatment" He told me I gasped. Then I pointed at him.

"Really? But I'm like way to young for you..." I said. He nodded.

"I know but Hawkeye said age shouldn't matter." I gulped hard and then sighed.

"Well I have Envy and I mean when I first met you I did have a little crush on you but thats not the point. My point is that I'm with Envy." He nodded and sighed.

"He will go too far you know and upset you so much that You'll be a blubbering mess and I'll be there to pick you up." He told me I didnt argue with that because in away it was probably true.

----------

I walked to his car nervously and jumped in I was wearing a short black dress and wishing I hadn't chose that as he was looking at my legs. I blushed.

"Can you stop that" I asked he looked away. I sighed.

I sat there drinking my cola as Roy started talking.

"Don't look so tense" he told me.

"This isn't right" I told him. Roy would kill me if he knew the hooded guy a few tables away from us was Envy he had a walkie talkie listening in to the convosation my walkie talkie was in my pocket. Roy kept talking.

"You look nice" He said I nodded a little.

"I need to use the bathroom" I said walking away. When I got in a cubical I started to talk to the walkie talkie.

"Envy this isnt right me out with him and you sitting there watching when he doesn't know its just like to freinds out for dinner I'm making sure he doesn't try something funny." I said down the walkie talkie.

"Fine I'll see you after" He said it normal he wasn't pissed I could tell.

I sighed and went to sit back down to face a glaring Roy.

"Thats him leaving isn't it." He said in a pissed tone.

"I asked him to leave it was me who suggested it" I told him and glared one more time before composing himself. He suddenly smirked and Envy was at the window of the restraunt in his car just about to leave we were facing sideways to him and we were right at the window Roy leaned over and I wasn't looking at him to notce him grab my collar and pull me forward into a kiss and I flared up as soon as his lips touched mine. I pushed him away and got up.

"What are you doing!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't mean to do that I went to far.... Sorry." He said slapping himself. Envy came into the restraunt and all I saw was a fist hit Roy's head before I was dragged away by Envy. I looked back Roy was alright but he looked at me and mouthed a sorry as a attendant was moping up the glass and asking if he was okay.

I was chucked in the front seat.

"That Bastard" Envy cursed.

"Sorry I pushed him away I didn't even notice him lean forward." I told him.

"It wasn't your fault" He muttered. I still felt bad.

"He is still a freind even if I am pissed with him at the minute" I said. Envy nodded he was weirdly calm for some reason.

"Wow no glaring or growling" I said in a joking tone. He smirked.

We got back to his and I phoned the ophanage to say I would be back tomorrow I sat on a chair Lust was making some food for everyone and Pride was here too.

-----------

I was back at the ophanage and it was morning and I screaming the place down.

"Katie stop it your scaring all the little ones." I was told I punched the wall with my good hand.

"Fuck you! I can do what I want you said so and now your making me limit going to see my boyfreind and staying over!" I screeched. I was thrown in the quiet room but I still screamed and punched the place down.

I hated them because then they called Roy so I screamed even more it wasn't his buisness so why call him. I kicked the wall just in time for Roy to come into the room.

"GET OUT!" I screamed.

"Woah.. Calm down your making yourself ill." I did feel awful I was sweating and boiling, my head was killing me too. I sat down and glared at the floor.

"There limiting how much I go out apparently I have had way to much freedom... Its only because they caught me smoking again" I sulked.

"I thought you quit" I shook my head.

"I lied" I growled.

"I'm still angry at you. you idiot!" I screamed again.

"Alright. Okay I know now stop screaming." He said sternly.

I shut up and suddenly felt dizzy but then the care worker came in.

"Well are we quiet now" She said and I screamed again and wouldn't stop and the next thing I knew I was thrown over Roy's shoulder and chucked in the back of his car.

I sat glaring at Pipsqueak my cat who had learned not to rip up the couch since I screamed at it. Roy rolled his eyes at me when he walked in. I sighed and mumbled:

"Sorry" Roy smirked.

I wiped my forehead I made my temprature go sky high. Roy shook his head in disapointment.

" hey said you can go see Envy for a few hours but they want you back for dinner. I was gone as sonn as he said that well I said bye...

"Seeya sparky" I said with a grin.

"Sparky?" He had heard that before...Wait when she was house arrest he had a date and _oh...Damn she heard that. _Roy thought as he stood alone.


	12. feelings

"Come on Pipsqueak be cute if Envy finally caves into letting me keep you here then Roy can't complain about you clawing the furniture so cuten up" The small black cat meowed adorably and followed me I let myself in and called Envy but he didnt come to the door.

"Envy!" I called again. I could hear two voices I ran upstairs but the voices were coming from down stairs I ran back down and saw something I really didn't want to see Envy was pinning a blonde girl down she was crying but Envy was glaring in my head it was telling me that Envy had a good reason and then I noticed the girl smirk I screamed and dragged her out by her hair she was screeching like crazy.

I walked back in and looked at Envy.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

"She followed me here. Stupid whore from school wont leave me alone" I started to sob.

"Liar!" I sobbed. He walked over and pulled my head into his chest roughly.

"Its the truth" He whispered. I composed myself and slapped myself.

"I know I beleive you I feel so stupid now its just thats the kind of idea you get when-" I was shushed with a kiss wich was weird I normally had to kiss him first but this I could get used too. I fell back and yelped as the pain shot through my back and Envy had landed on top of me.

"I forgot" He said huskily.

"Its fine" I panted.

**lemon! warning lemon!**

He kissed me again I was shocked when his tongue invaded my mouth I could feel his hands wandering up my t-shirt but they soon wandered back down and he hooked my legs round his hips I moaned into the kiss and he stopped a moment to whisper in my ear.

"Bedroom" He said raggedly. I nodded trying to catch my breath.

----------------------bedroom it is------------------------

He turned me around letting the back of my legs hit the bed as he pushed me down and crawled over me. I kissed him again I felt his hand go under my top.

He tried to pull my T-shirt off I wasn't sure about this I mean...well...oh forget it! then he he tossed my bra on the floor. He pulled it over my head my top half naked, we were still kissing and I started pulling off his shirt.

I was shocked at how toned his chest was I traced the planes of it with my good hand trying to be gentle even though he wasn't easy to brake. I gasped again when he grabbed my right breast and stated to play with it making my already hard nipples even harder. I broke the kiss to breathe taking in air like I hadn't had it for days.

I felt him fumble with the button on my shorts. He growled when he couldn't get it undone. I tried to help but he batted my hand away. He was determined. After getting it undone he came back up to my mouth teasing me then he went to my neck nipping my skin with his teeth and sucking he was making red marks all over my neck.

I could feel my cheeks turning red. He chuckled at my face. I felt his hands sneak down to my shorts zipper and in one swift movement they were on the floor with the other clothes. I flipped him over but he got a little annoyed and flipped me back onto the bottom biting my breast as if it was punishment.

"Ahh! That hurt!" I shouted.

He glared and smirked at the same time. I tugged his jeans down. Now he was in his boxers and he had just finished discarding my panties. He didn't like wasting time I can tell you that much. He went down to my warmth and spread my legs wide.

I gasped when he slid one finger in it started to sting but soon it disappeared and was overtaken by pleasure. I groaned loudly when he started getting faster and deeper then with no warning he slipped in another finger.

After a few minutes I was almost at breaking point and Envy pulled his fingers out licking them clean then kissing me again. But it was time for me to have some fun now. I flipped him over again it wasn't easy. I went down to his erect member putting it in my mouth.

I felt his body jolt as he grunted and I could feel his hands pulling my hair as I moved up and down.

It was quite funny actually because when he was just about to climax I stopped he growled flipping me over roughly once again and positioning him self over my warmth.

I heard Envy chuckle and whisper.

"Glad your enjoying yourself" He kissed me again. Before I could say anything he thrusted inside of me making me jolt.

Envy started to thrust in and out at a steady pace I could tell Envy was trying not to make any noise but it was funny to watch the look on his face I laughed he slammed his head down on my neck biting it hard.

I groaned loudly putting my l arms round his back. He started getting faster and harder. After what seemed like hour's but wasn't we both climaxed and voiced our pleasure's loudly.

Envy collapsed on top of me he didn't seem out of breath but I was he pulled out and rolled onto his back dragging me on top of him so my head was on his chest, I felt him pull the blanket over and just before I fell asleep I wispered.

"Love you..." I whispered happily.

"Love you too" He struggled with that but I just snuggled into him. Pipsqueak bounded into the room.

--------------end of lemon.------------------------------

I woke up in Envys shirt that was more like a nightie on me I walked to the bathroom but someone was already in there I knocked and was pulled in by Envy. He smirked.

"Need the shower" I told him.

"Well then you can come in with me" He said with a smirk I gave up and nodded.

After my shower with Envy I walked down stairs I was glad I had been on the pill I sighed and my phone rang.

"Hey Roy" I chirped down the phone.

"Don't Hey Roy me were are you the orphanage is worried sick." I sighed.

"I'll be back soon..." I told him before hanging up.

* * *

"Whats that on your neck" Tracy said disapointed the rest of the care workers looked I covered the bite marks wioth my hand and bit my lip. Roys face looked hurt slightly.

"Room young lady" Claire said sternly. I walked up stairs it wasn't illeagal but with me being in a care home they take these things seriously. My door opened again just as I fell on my bed. It was Roy.

"So you lost track of time with the snake" He said teasing me. I growled.

"Aw come on kid it was a joke and you hurt my feelings" He said it so whimpy I laughed.

I sat up on my bed and smiled then hugged him before lying back down.

"Feel better" I mumbled. He chuckled.


	13. If I go to hell I hope they no im good

_Here we are!_

I walked into Envys I had had a bad day at college I had also gotten a bit of good news I signed up for the police force and I get an interview and then training in two days if I pass that is.

"Hey! I'm back and guess what. I got a chance at being on the police force" I said walking in Envy growled suddenly. He had been weird lately I mean really mean and I didn't no why.

"Police! Why are you joining the police!" He growled.

"Because its cool and I want too." I told him.

"Or you because Mustang Bastard is the chief" He spat I glared and threw my bag down.

"No that isn't why. Wow jealous much!" I growled back. He grabbed my wrist and jerked me forward.

"Who are you talking to you fucking bitch!" He yelled. I flinched.

"Get off you bastard!" I screamed and pulled away from his iron grip. I felt something hard hit my face and fell to the floor blood all over my face. I couldn't believe him…what had I done to deserve that.

"Ugh…Ow" I whimpered I dared myself to look up at his blank expression his eyes focused on his bloody hand.

"Why? What have I done to you for you to hit me!" I screamed. He looked at me and seemed to get very angry.

"Well, lets see you got your self raped by Greed" He said almost sarcastically and felt myself go rigid at the name and the shock of hearing those words. His face then turned blank and his eyes widend as he went over ehat he said.

"I didn't mean that" He rushed out. I couldn't think. I was shaking I stood up and ran for the door. I heard him calling my name telling me to wait but I ignored him. I ran and kept running all the way to the free way. I called Roy the only person I trusted now.

"Hello" He said warily down the phone as he probably heard the cars in the background.

"Roy I'm sorry but could you please come get me please I'm on the free way!" I sobbed.

"Katie calm down I'm coming now step behind the railing and stay put" He told me worriedly.

I waited and he arrived in minutes I got in the passengers side and he handed me some tissue. Before looking me over.

"Fuck what happened to your face…He did this didn't he" I was too busy choking on sobs to speak.

He drove me to his place and sat me down on the kitchen chair under the light.

"Jesus that thing looks bad. Can you tell me what happened." He sounded angy.

"I had just got in and when I told him about joining the police he started yelling and saying some mean things and I said he was jealous of it because he thought I would be spending more time with you than him." I had calmed the sobbing.

" He then called me a bitch and grabbed my wrist so I told him to get of with swear words intended and he hit me with his fist I asked him why and what had I done to deserve that and he…." I started to sob again.

"He what" Roy said grabbing my shoulders he was on his knees.

"He said _Well, lets see you got your self raped by Greed"_ I choked on his name. I was pulled off the chair and to the floor then into a hug my face was in Roys chest and he had his chin on my head and his arm around my back.

"ssshh Its okay ignore it. That bastard was just being a… well, bastard." He said I cried until I was exhausted. Roy dabbed at my cheek and nose with that stingy stuff then I asked if I could sleep on his couch just for the night so he phoned the orphanage.

I woke up in the morning in a king sized bed. I got up and walked down stairs Roy was completely out of it on the couch He had moved me into his bed. I smiled.

I looked at my phone I had seven missed calls off Envy and five of Lust then three off sloth. I flipped it open and Lust called again. I answered.

"Katie are you alright? Envy told us what he did and I slapped silly" I sighed.

"No I'm not and thank you for slapping him." I said suddenly the phone was noisily snatched away and I was hearing Envys voice.

"Get back here I need to talk to you…I need to apologize" I felt like crying again.

"Then go on you can apologize over the phone now but I don't ever want to talk to you again and I never want you to ever come near me!" I screamed before hanging up.

"Nice one" I heard Roy say groggily as he came into the kitchen. I sighed again.

I had passed my Exam and interview I was now standing in front of the training guy with a buch of guys I was the only girl there.

"You can all call me sergeant as I used to be one in the army and you my little pets are going to act like army personnel because this is strinct training. Do you copy me?!" He yelled. I saluted and I was the only one who responded.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled he saluted me back.

"Well what do you no a girly got it right and you lads have it all wrong so you have to give me twenty!" I chuckled.

" Did I say you could laugh!" He yelled. I responded.

" No Sir!" I yelled again.

"Good" He walked away so I stayed put.

A whole day of corses and running had me tired out I went to my room in the orphanage and collapsed on my bed.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello" I mumbled rubbing my sore cheek.

"Hey" It was Roy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight" I smiled a little it had been weeks since what happened.

"Sure what do you want to do but can it be something were I can sit because I'm so tired" I mumbled again.

"Uhhhh…A movie at my place." He suggested. I made a little hmm noise and said goodbye.

"I was stuck on what to wear" I said to Tracy who rolled her eyes at the skinny jeans and hoodie.

"Come on wear a skirt or a dress and no funny T-shirts how about this?" She asked holding up a stripey vest with a net stomach bit so you could see my tummy I nodded and put my huge black net rah-rah skirt. There was a beep and I bounded down stairs then stracy saw it was Roy.

"Katie! He is far to old for you" She scolded.

"So I like him it doesn't matter" I told her walking to the car.

I chose a chick flick just to sicken him off but he seemed to get into it and I was laughing most of the time.

"Romeo and Juliet is the best film ever" I told him when it ended. He grunted.

"I suppose" He said not impressed.

"You only liked the sex scene" I said looking at his face as he smirked. I was sitting next him and he had his arm around me.

When he dropped me off I leaned over in the car and kissed his cheek he turned a little pink and I laughed at him. He suddenly dragged me over to him and kissed me full on the lips I melted like ice cream under the sun. I was red when he let go and I climbed out of the car and smiled at him before he left he smirked and said he would see me at work.

I saw him there but the sargeant was in a mood today and guess what they used me for target practice. They put a apple on my head and he shot straight threw the apple I sighed in relieve when he said the others had to use plastic targets and not actually me. Roy had been watching intently as I shot a target right in the bulls eye and then when I had to use the course and swung from bar to bar and managed to finish it in a minute everyone seemed impressed.

I was brought out of training earlie and told someone who I new camre to see me I walked to the entrance of the training ground to see Lust and Gluttony.

" Hey guys!" I exclaimed.

" Hey kid" Lust said with a smile.

" What you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we heard about the terrorist case and how theres all those prisoners held in that bank…And Envy's missing." I felt like someone had just ripped my heart out I was angry with him but I didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

"They said all they can do is wait but four people are already dead and they don't know who yet" Again with the ripping.

"I'll get on as soon as I can." I told her.

Later that night I was talking to Roy.

"What are they going to do about it?" I asked.

"There isn't much to do" I glared.

"There is people are being killed." I told him he shook his head and refused to talk to me about it I walked away from his house and considered something far to stupid.

"You want to lend my long range gun and smoke bombs and my hand gun…" Hawkeye took it all in slowly.

"I need to help those people I know what I'm doing I raided Roys files and found ou theres only four terrorists in there and that the roof is made of glass I have a map too.

I was wearing my grey hoodie a skii mask and then all black inclusing gloves with a black beanie too.

"Its to dangerous" She told me.

"Please hawkeye" I asked.

"I cant believe I'm going to let you….But you have to be careful and if it's a glass roof you will need a bungie rope too secure you if they shoot the glass you will fall in." I nodded.

_Oh no here we go!_


	14. Damn!

I made my way around the bank I was there and ready but I was in it alone this was my time to show people who I reallly was and those hundreds of people were going to be safe and I just hoped Envy was alright I might hate him in some way but I still loved him somewhere inside I did but I loved Roy more at the minute I did anyway. I was going to phone him I would need a squad here for when the people get out they would need medical attention.

"Roy its Katie... Don't freak out but I need you to bring paramedics to the turles bank and I need a fully armed squad." I whispered.

"What are you doing? Stay put I swear if you do anything stupid your dead! Your a freaking trainee not wonder woman." He growled.

"Bye Bye....Love you too sparky" I said in a teasing voice before I hung up.

I had a voice system with me like a mike thing and a long ranged gun with a bungie and smoke bombs. I waited and I could here voices inside it was a pretty big bank but we already knew there wasnt many terrorists in there. But when they have guns the normal people freeze like a dear caught in head lights of a car.

I shifted up to the roof attaching the bungie and telling myself I was freaking crazy. I looked like a an assasin with my grey hoodie and black beanie with the skii mask and black gloves. I cracked open a window and looked in they hadnt noticed. I decided a shock was in order. I brung the mike up to my lips and spoke threw the skii mask.

"Drop you weapons! Turn to the wall this is the presidents police!" I lied to make myself sound more frightening but they looked up and saw me with the gun then the dropped them but one tried to shoot I ignored the bullet that missed me a mile off and aimed I actaully got him too in the chest he slumped back.

The other three came running in shooting at me like crazy the glass colapsed and I fell in the bungie saftly secured round my waist I screamed in frustration as my shoulder had been shot but I then aimed and shot one in the leg I aimed for another still getting shot at and missed but then hit him in the head my plait fell from my hood and I glanced at the people who all looked scared apart from one green haired guy who was staring at me in awe the strangest look for him yet.

Another bullet hit my foot but I dropped a flint bomb on the last two guys... there easy to make a home. (Trust me the writter I can make them and I burned my hand on one so don't try it at home.)

I exhuasted and dabgling from a roof suddenly a roar of hope spread threw the building and the hundred or so survivers ran out I heard the police force running in but I stayed dangling and closed my eyes but the bungie jerked and I fell on the ground I hadnt been that high of the ground anyway and I landed on sort carpet someone walked over to me. They ripped the skii mask off and my hoodie I looked at Envy he looked shocked but there was something about him his eyes had black circles under them and he seemed spaced out.

I pushed him to the entrance and looked at the mess I made but I couldn't care.

"Katie!" I heard Roy yell he came in running and pratically picked me up and hugged me I laughed but then he glared.

I was in for it. The sargeant was outside. I walked up to him he started to yell.

"Trainee's are not to step out of line! Do you here me Reilly!" He yelled.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled and He started to laugh and saluted me. I was confused that guy was nuts. A crowd of people came rushing over to me and the people I had saved thanked me.

* * *

I was in big trouble Roy was angry I was alowed out of the hospital and it seemed I had done something good but bad at the same time because Roy was certinly not happy I was taken back to his place and the orphanage hadn't minded much.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He yelled at me. I bit my lip hard.

"I did good didn't I. They would have all been killed I did the police a favor" I said in a small voice.

"You did but your in training not on the force and it was very stupid of you!" He yelled again.

"Sorry" I mutterd and walked up stairs to the spare room. I had no change of clothes so I just got under the blanket and hid my face in the pillow and smiled a little. I heard him coming up stairs. My shoulder was burning and I was supposed to have a ice pack on it.

The door opened I turned away. "You need this on your shoulder" He said walking over with a ice pack.

"I don't want it" I said stubbornly. I was forced into sitting I pulled my hoodie off and tossed it on a chair in the corner I pulled my shirt down on the shoulder while he wrapped a clean bandage over it with the ice pack attached. He left and came back in with some clean clothes I was allowed to get changed and then he came in again.

"Sorry for shouting" He said coming to sit on the bed. I yawned.

"Sorry for making you worry" I said and dragged him down on the bed to cuddle up to him I was tired.

"Now shut up I'm tired" I told him and soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the night screaming. Good job Roy was still there.

"Its okay...It was a dream." He Reasured me for the fifth time. I looked at the clock twice. Envy would still be awake.

"You want see if he's okay don't you... I get it its alright call them and I'll take you now" He said softly.

"But I hate him and its one in the morning...well, I don't hate him but..." He looked at me knowing I was making excuses.

"I just want to be freinds with him" I said. He nodded and said he would wait in the car for me when we got there.

I called Lust.

"Hello" She drawled out on the other line of the phone.

"Hi Lust are you still awake...Is Envy still awake" I asked.

"Hm yes why?" She had a smirk on her face I could here it in her voice.

"I need to talk to him but dont tell him I'm coming okay." I hung up after I said bye and went down stairs my foot wound wasnt so bad but it still hurt a little.

I walked in and Lust patted my head in reasurence she was smirking too. Sloth smiled and it seemed Gluttony was still awake too I was almost knocked to the floor by him when I came in I never knew he liked me that much.

"He up stairs?" I asked. Lust nodded I walked up and I could hear him talking to someone.

"Meow!" I heard from the room.

"Finally someone agrees with me even if you are a cat." I heard Envy mutter.

"Stupid Idiot got herself hurt again." I heard hin sigh.

"Meow" I laughed a little. I thought it was cute him talking to Pipsqueak.

"How was it my fault!" He growled I smirked and knocked on the door.

"I don't care if you had a nightmare Wrath go away!" He made under a yell. I walked in and smiled a little. He stared at me in a strange way.

"What the hell are you doing here" He mumbled.

"I came to see if you were okay" I said.

"If I'm okay. You were the one who got shot." He grunted.

"Well I wanted to talk too but if you would rather I leave then-" I was about to walk away but he grabbed my arm somewhat gental.

"NO" He dead panned.

"I'm still not happy with you but I cant just not talk to you so I came to see if you werent pissed." He grinned. He jumped up and was right in my face in seconds.

"I'm forgiven" I shook my head.

"No…I will forgive you but I wont ever forget so were just friends okay?" He looked disapointed but nodded.

"Can I ask why your dating that bastard?" I sighed at his question.

"Because I like him and I don't care about the age difference." I told him. He grunted again.

"I'm off tomorrow for obvious reasons so you want to go get some coffee?" I asked he smirked.

"Yeah whatever" He said. Pipsqueak squealed.

"Apparently the president wants to meet me so maybe I can resume my training I cant wait. Roy said if he wanted to see me for saving all those people It will be something good." I told him before I walked to the door. He blinked and nodded.

I got back to Roys with him asleep as I found out when I woke up because Roy was carrying me up stairs. He took me in his room and I must have fell asleep with him.

I woke up and it seemed I needed help with my t-shirt because this morning my shoulder was in agony. He strapped an ice pack to it.

I walked into town where I was meeting Envy just as friends for coffee. I struggled to carry the tray over as my dhoulder was hurting. I wobbled and it all fell to the floor the manager started to yell at me like crazy.

"You little clutz! What the hell do you think you were doing" He then noticed my bandaged shoulder.

"Fuck you!" I screeched and ran out of the café. Envy came out and looked pissed.

"Lets go somewhere else" I told him.

He then looked amused.

I suppose it had been okay today I walked to my room in the ophanage and when I got there I had a note on my side table.

_Your staying at mine again get your things and make your way over the care workers are in quite the mood with you_

It was Roy. Yay I get to stay there again.

I was annoying Roy for fun because well, its fun. He hated it when I tapped my fingers off the desk so I did loudly.

_CLACK CLACK_

"Stop that now" Roy told me sternly.

"Aw but I'm bored.." Roy glared.

"Fine whatever you say sparky" He sighed.

"Stop calling me that" He told me and just to be a tease I kissed him full on the lips and ran up stairs. I heard him groan.


	15. A lot can change

sorry for the wait guys had a crazy week with family stuff and school. I cant sleep latley too so if this is a little weird am sorry

It had been weeks and I had met the president a week ago which was awesome I got a medal and everything and as soon as my shoulder was better I was allowed to resume my training. A lot has happend these passed weeks like I feel back to normal I'm not an emotional reck anymore apart from my usual anger management issues but really when had that ever changed. I had gotten my drivers license wich is very scary considering I still had a bad shoulder at the time and I still do I still get a fever and really ill with it too but more about that later....I GOT A MOTOR BIKE! Its awesome well, it needs work on it but it works just its like a death trap also it makes weird sounds when I'm on it Roy told me to wait till its fixed up but I don't wanna, thats another thing me and Roy decided being freinds is best and you can imagine what Envy is like now that I'm single again. He is still in his bad moods when I'm not there too. A lot can happen in a few weeks.

I slept awful last night but I still got out on my motor bike I went to the noodle bar in town to get away from everyone my head was full of voices telling me this and that I was so annoyed I never ever got me time anymore.

I sat down on a stool and ordered some ramen this was the only place in town you could get it. I started to eat when my phone rang it was Lust. I sighed and answered.

"Hi Lust" I said in a dull voice.

"Cheer up silly!" She snapped knowing I was down.

"Envy's in a bad mood and wrath's making it worse we need you over here" I could hear wrath yelling and screaming in the background.

"I am not coming tell him off" I said fed up.

"Technacally he is older than all of us I don't think that would work." I glared at my noodles.

"I'm the youngest out of all of you what am I going to do that you can't?" I questioned. I heard her sniff in annoyance.

"Well....just get over here." I decided to play the sly card.

"SSSSSHHHKKK...I'm shhkk braking up....GRKSSSSHKKKK talk later sssskkkkkkkkkk!" She would kill me for that later.

I was interupted twenty minutes later when Lust and Gluttony came in the noodle bar and dragged me out literally screaming.

"At least let me go on my bike" I asked.

"Your not riding anywhere on that peice of shit!" She snapped. Gluttony nodded with a grin. I got in the jeep and and found out that they had left a very moody Envy who is worse than a teenage girl p-m-s-ing for mood swings with an annoying brat and the most kind hearted woman in the world alone together that is not good.

I walked in and was knocked back by Wrath who came flying down the stairs he clung to my waist Sloth was in the kitchen staying clear of the hell that had just broke free. Envy was at the top of the stairs holding a boot in his hand glaring at Wrath his hair looked like it had been back brushed seven times he walked off to his room slamming the door.

"Wrath what did you do?" I asked sternly.

"He yelled so I messed up his hair then he slapped me" I sighed.

"I would too if you had done that to my hair" I told him and walked up stairs I just hoped Envy was some what calm when I got up there. I knocked on the door Pipsqueak was out side a little note jammed in his mouth he looked scared I took the note out of his mouth and read the words 'Go away!' I sighed and knocked again. I opened it a little and peaked in he was lying on the bed his arms behind his bed he looked like he would kill someone... Most likely Wrath.

"You want me to go" I said in a small voice. He glanced at me.

"No" He grumbled. He pulled his hand through his knotted hair and growled he got up and went to his desk and just about started ripping his hair out I ran over and grabbed his wrists he jerked my hands a bit but stopped knowing he would probably hurt me if he kept pulling like that. I then pulled my brush from my bag and started to brush it for him he was glaring at me and growling under his breath.

"Its just knotted it'll come out if you take the time to brush them all out" I said gentally brushing his hair he seemed to calm down and that pleased me. It took me a while to brush it all out but it was fine after I put in a pony tail for him I loved it in a pony tail. Everything was calmer and I felt better but my shoulder was killing me.

I sat at the table playing with my food my shoulder burned again and I had a temprature again. I looked around not focusing on the staring faces of my well, lets say family...

I excused my self and wandered to the back day to have a cigarette. After a few minutes Envy came out to see where I had gone. He looked at me knowing something was bugging me.

"Whats up chibi?" He asked. I looked away but he grabbed my chin and pulled my face round so I was looking at him and I blushed as I was inches away from his face.

"My shoulder hurts..." He raised his eyebrows.

"What else?" He pressed.

"Nothing...." He looked at me expecting me to give him another answer.

"Lust wants me to go clothes shopping with her tomorrow and I want to go but before my mom died and before she got her job as a lawer she used to take me clothes shopping all the time so I don't want to be boring tomorrow I know Lust will be pissed if I don't look happy." I told him all at once and looked away again putting my tab bud out and getting another he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Lust and shopping trips mix well you'll enjoy it." He said taking my cigerette off me and smoking it him self.

"And don't come here on that junk you call a bike Lust will pick you up" I was about to argue but thought it best not too. I got back to the orphanage in record time and when I arrived Roy was there and he was frowning.

"Hey why you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Alright don't go crazy... but one of the little kids got into your room and well, here..." He handed me my photo frame the only picture I had of me and my parents covered in paint the frame broken and my favorite jeans and t- shirt ruined. I glared but stopped and I felt like crying that picture was my last one, my favorite clothes ruined I was glad I was going shopping tomorrow but I was a little to angry and I ran off down the street I heard Roy following me. I ran all the way to the corner of an alley and stopped I dumped it all in the trash can.

"Come on Katie its okay we have that same picture in your file at the station I'll give you it and as for your clothes your going shopping tomorrow." He reasured me I nodded and wiped my eyes I needed to punch something I went to hit the wall but Roy grabbed my hand before I could I was pulled away back to the care home.

----------------

I walked down stairs it was six in the morning I grabbed some coffee and sat in the quiet room. My phone buzzed. I looked at the text.

Get ready and I'll be there soon It was Lust wow she was coming early. I left a note and ran out when she beeped and saw that Gluttony wasn't there which was good because he was always with her.

I walked around with Lust who was dragging me everywhere and then I saw one of my favorite stores and begged her come in with me. I got a red hoodie a new shirt and some chained skinny's. I was happy now.

I died when she made me go in an underware store.

"What you think?" She asked holding up some skimpy stuff.

"Uhhh... I wouldn't wear it" I told her.

She laughed. Then she had something intresting to say.

"You should give him a second chance you know, I know I wouldn't but I can tell you want too." I nodded knowing who she meant. Envy.

It had been a filled up day and we got back tired and packed up with bags of clothes. I walked in I was glad I was staying here tonight. I sat down while Lust showed off what she got minus the underware.

I was to tired and my shoulder started acting up again. I felt someone pick me up from the couch and a few minutes later I was in a warm bed but my shoulder was burning. I wonder how I got here.... I saw Envy standing over the bed probably because it was his bed and I stole it. I groggily patted the side not minding if he got in or not but he did and I had someone to cuddle up too. I heard him chuckle.

"You get a second chance." I told him he tensed a minute as if he had been waiting for me to say that.

"Really?" He said dumbfounded. I giggled and nodded. I felt his lips trailing up my neck looking for mine and soon he found them. My shoulder seemed to stop burning when I felt Envy press a cold hand to it.


	16. plane for three

_You guys will like this…._

I was once again over Envy's and today was turning out great. Ever since I got back together with him I feel miles happier although Roy isnt so happy about it we agreed to be freinds because it was a little akward when we went out and I was mistaken for a daughter he doesn't have but lately he has been a little pissed but I'm sure he will get over it. I was cooking dinner since Sloth had gone out with Wrath and Lust in all her glory was on the couch with a bad cold witch was funny.

"How do humans put up with this snff!" She said heavily.

"Your a human now remember and dont worry I'm here to take care of you." She gave me a look that said well, how can you do that when you cant take care of your self.

I took some soup to her and puffed her pillows up for her. I held my shoulder a little when it burned a little and Envy came down stairs snickering at poor Lust. I guessed he smelled food I handed him sonme soup and when they both tried it they pulled faces I hung my head.

"I know I cant cook" I sighed. Envy poured his down the sink and I felt even worse Lust handed me hers and I poured it down the sink too then Sloth got back and they practically begged her to make them something else after all that I remembered the police paper work I had to do and I was about to leave but Envy and the others wouldnt let me on my motor bike so I was stranded there because they wouldnt let me leave but in the end I tried to sneak out.

"And where are you going?" I heard Sloth say as stepped on the porch.

"Ssssh please let me go! I have my training paper work and stuff." I whined. She shook her head.

It seemed I did get back to the care home at nine that is and Envy came so he stayed a little he also caught me looking in a holiday brochure.

"What are you doing?" He asked a with a expectant face.

"I'm thinking about going a way for a week I need a holiday I was thinking about japan, hong kong that would be good. I can get a cancelled flight cheap and I have enough money too but when I get back I would have to get another job." I told him.

"Your going on your own." He said sourly.

"You can come too" I said hopefuly. He pulled a face.

"I thought you hated planes" He more or less stated that.

"Oh yeah oh…well maybe not then." I do hate planes.

I was thinking a lot when he left I really did want to go to japan then I found out I cant until I'm eighteen…. Ugh well, that's if I go alone but if Envy comes with me I can go when ever so my mission is to get Envy or someone to go with me.

"Please I can deal with the flights but I cant go unless someone comes with me." I begged Envy for the fifth time he just liked to see me beg. He smirked again.

"If I go with you…" He paused to think but then gave up and sighed.

"Fine" He muttered.

"Yay!" I squeaked and jumped on him as he was sitting on the couch so was I but I jumped on him and hugged him he just chuckled.

When I got the tickets I decided to go into work to say I was going away for a week not that they would care because I was already on sick leave with my shoulder. Me and Envy only had a few days to pack because it was a cancelled flight.

Roy smirked.... The sargeant glared...

"Is much of a suprise I got my holiday leave today aswell. I was thinking about looking for a cheap flight too." I sighed good job I hadnt told him where I was going. I left as quick as I could.

I walked back to the orphanage......

Those few days passed quickly. Lust had packed my things for me and Sloth had helped I wasn't aloud to help pack my own things which sucks But I sneaked a few things in before they locked it and tagged it up. We were leaving at one in the morning so I was able to stay over.

I was curled up in Envys bed trying to get some sleep but it seemed he wasn't going to let me.

"So why this japan place?" He asked.

"Its really cool and its well known for its manga and anime also the buildings and the food and hong kong is brilliant for sight seeing." I told him turning round so I was facing him.

"Hn… Sounds boring." I laughed at him.

"Its good for its night life too." I told him he seemed be pleased about that.

"So we better start getting ready to go on the plane" He said looking at the clock that said half twelve.

"The plane…" I groaned I hated planes but I was going on this one for twenty four hours.

I got out of bed and shoved some baggy jeans on and a red top and my black red hoodie I got half way over to the desk to brush my hair when I tripped I heard Envy chuckle.

"There my pants" He said amusment in his voice. I looked at the long baggy jeans and sighed. After getting my jeans on I brushed my hair and piled it on my head securing my black buisness hat on with the skull sewn on it. Envy just put the pants I had put on by accident on and a green shirt with his trench coat and he let me put his hair in a ponytail too.

When we got down stairs no one was up so we left them a note saying goodbye Envy knew they wouldn't get up. He wouldn't let me drive so I annoyed him the whole way there until I soon fell asleep. When I woke up I was being carried threw the airport by Envy… piggy back style.

I climbed down and grabbed my passport from my pocket showing the guy it before walking on to the plane with Envy I tried to look at his passport.

"Aw come on at least tell me what your human name used to be." I whined.

He threw the passport at me glaring. I opened it. There was the picture of him looking misreble it said William. I looked at him.

"Why don't you use this name instead of your homunculus name," I asked.

"I don't like it, actaully I don't like humans I didn't want to be a human in the first place but the rest did so I was dragged into gate and made human." He practically grumped that.

"So you don't like yourself or me or the others." I asked while we looked for our seats. He glared.

"I make exceptions but I didn't used too." I smiled and nodded. I found my seat but Envys seat number was behind me not next to me I started to panic.

"I booked the seats together" I told a hostess she smiled and gave m,e an unhelpful reply.

"Sorry but there must have been a mix up someone else is booked for this seat." I blinked I wouldn't no the person buit it was worth asking.

"Who?" I asked. She flipped threw some papers.

"Ahh…A Mr Roy Mustang" My mouth dropped open like a fish and Envy despite a tiny growl he actaully looked amused.

Roy was dead meat. I waited for him to get on the plane but he didn't show up that is untill last minute. He tried to act supprised but then he looked pissed when he saw Envy was with me.

"Explain Roy what are you up too, why are you here and how did you get them to change over the seating." I growled.

"I didn't and I didn't no you were going to japan, its just coincedence." I glared. I heard Envy growl.

"Bastard" He snarled.

I sighed and turned away.

"Swap seats already" I told him.

"Why should I this is my seat" He argued I left it at that.

I have to say I wasn't that upset about it I was a little happy but if Envy knew that he would probably kill someone and I can guess and be right by saying Roy.

_More of on the plane next time._


	17. japan

After two hours of Envy and Roy growling at each other I was fed up and the plane was making things worse. The hostess came over and smiled asking if I would like something to drink I was dying to say something stronger than coffee but I stuck with a latte and cream.

"Shut palm tree before I shoot you" Roy snarled.

"Like to see you try" Envy growled back with deep threat. I growled at both of them and they just stared at me.

"Both of you shut up. I know you hate each other but it's tough and if you ruin it for me when we come back I'll jump off the freaking plane mid-air!" I snapped and turned away they were both quiet for a moment then Roy sighed. A minute later I felt sick I hate planes.

I finally fell asleep my head on the window of the plane so I didn't fall asleep on Roy and to my joy I was asleep the whole flight well, minus the landing. I woke up just as we landed and Envy was fighting with Roy again.

"I'll carry her you bastard" He snarled and I felt someone pat my head roughly to wake me up more.

"What?" I said groggily.

"Were landing" He said in an annoyance. Five minutes later and we had landed I was picked up without even knowing it and I saw that Envy had picked me up and suddenly I remembered we were now in Japan....YAY!

The bus was hell as we found out Roy was in the same hotel as us and right next to our room too. Envy was getting angrier by the minute.

We got in the hotel and checked in I then found that when we got into the lovely hotel room that I was missing a case then Roy knocked at the door holding my red pull along case.

"I mixed up our cases I passed him his BLACK one and glared.

" How can you mix up a red and black case" I said annoyed. Roy smirked and I pushed him out of the room and into the hall.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes I've killed him and hid the body." I said in an annoyed mocking tone. Envy grinned likeing the idea a little to much.

"Roy I want answers now" I demanded looking at him in confusion.

"I got Hawkeye to hack into your account and she did it willingly then I payed the hostess to say she mixed up seats and managed to get the same number then I just booked the same hotel and got the second floor number twenty one room because I knew you were in number twenty." He said with a smirk on his face.

"But why...We agreed just friends and then you keep popping up and you know it annoys Envy also if you hate him so much why are you here." I asked expecting a good answer.

"Before you got back with that bastard I was actually going to talk to you about what a mistake agreeing to be friends were but then all this happened and I didn't know he would be here I thought the other seat was for some other person I had no idea you booked it for him I thought a complete stranger had booked it." He told me.

"A mistake..." I looked at him wide eyed.

"Well at least I still got my holiday and your still here so I got what I wanted minus the other stuff." He said smiling. I sighed. I hated that charm of his.

"Well I am a little glad you're here but I don't like it when Envy's in a bad mood." I told him. He growled a little at the mention of his name.

"Look I know you hate him you have every right to but please try to be civil and I'll ask Envy the same okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine but you can't say I do nothing for you" He said walking back to his room. I smiled a little and walked back into our room I was tired and it was night here.

Envy didn't ask what we talked about and he was fine now and I asked him to try to be civil and he had agreed I was able to talk to Envy a lot better now he seemed to lose the attitude around me I think it's after what happened.

My shoulder burned but I didn't feel it the nightmare of a memory was to busy eating away at me in my light sleep but it made it all the more real.

--------

'Mommy' my five year old self stood in the hall looking at my parents who were rushing round.

"What! I am busy so is your farther get out off our sight." She snapped at me. This was how it was when I was younger I had been an unwanted child until I managed to take care of myself they hated the responsibility of me and I was only very young but they wouldn't care not then but I still loved them even then.

"But mommy I'm hungry." She glared and walked to the kitchen then threw a bag of junk food at me.

"There eat that and get to your room. You're wasting our time!" She snapped again. Dad just nodded in a bored way not even caring.

When I was in my room playing with my doll there was a scream from down stairs and Mom came running up stairs.

"You pathetic rat you drew all over my paper work!" She yelled I stood there smiling and ignoring the nasty words.

"Don't just smile you little fool. Get out now!" That's when I was dragged to the yard and locked out in the garden till late at night and I was only five.

"Please Mommy you said I could before please let me in its dark" I sobbed at the door.

-----

I woke up sweating and gasping it was morning anyway and Envy was leaning over me with a ice pack for my shoulder. I shook my head to get rid of my dream and Envy asked me what was wrong I just said a bad dream but he wanted details.

"I was an accident, a unwanted baby and I was to much responsibility as a kid for my busy parents I just remembered a really bad time when I was five they locked me out in the cold and dark garden and the way my mother spoke to me was awful but that's exactly how it was." I told him. He nodded and strapped the ice pack to my shoulder.

"Your parents don't sound so great... so why miss them so much" He said dumbly.

"There my parents why wouldn't I" I told him more than questioned he smirked. We got dressed we were both in shorts and t- shirts his green mine red and the shorts were both black so we looked similar in clothes. I plaited my hair and he kept his down.

I expected Roy to glare at Envy but they both seemed calm well, they were tables apart but I was glad they seemed calm today. I ate quite a lot I had no idea what we would be doing today. I ate in scilence but decided to start a convosation with Envy.

"So what should we do today? We could stay round the pool or go site seeing or something" I said yawning loudly afterwards. He shrugged and muttered something but I didnt catch it I was so tired I think staying at the pool will be best.

It seemed Roy was going of to the city to have a look around. I fell asleep out side were the pool was and I woke up a few hours later I couldn't see Envy anywharer and I was as red as a tomato. I had been in the sun for hours asleep no wonder I felt boiling. I saw Envy walking out of the main building yawning he probably went to have a nap himself but started snickering as soon as he saw me.

"You match your towel!" He cackled.

"Glad you find it funny." I said sarcastically. I went into the reception and the reseptionist winced for me.

"Here dear we have aftersun if you want it." She said kindly with a heavy accent. I walked over and smiled I still felt exhausted and sun burn doesn't help. I decided to take a cold shower then use the cream the woman had given me I let Envy put it on my back but he just smeared it all over I felt beter after that and I had promised Envy we would go out to see what the night life was like around here we would most likley get in well, Envy would since he is old enough but I'm only seventeen and also we might just run into Roy…

I was stuck on what dress to wear I couldn't wear my red one I matched it to much and my black one was to long it might get ruined so it was my purple skull one or my really skimpy black one which looks a little slutty so maybe not.

"What do you think?" I asked Envy holding each one up. He glanced at the purple one and smirked at the black one I had feeling he would pick that one… Maybe I should stick with the purple but it was to late he wanted me to wear the black one now. I put the neck line and extremely short dress on with some high heels and a bit of make up with my hair braided and piled on my head like a plaited bun.

When we got to reseption Roy was there in a white shirt and black trouses he was going out to which was bad since I was under age he could easily ruin my night.

Envy muttered under his breath he was wearing a green shirt and jeans. Roy caught a glance at me and his face turned serious I wandered to the toilets to get away from his serious gaze. I was in the toilets when I heard heavy footsteps coming this way… He wouldn't come in here this was the girls toilets he better not.

Who ever came down the hall stopped and waited starting to whisle it wass definatly Roy. I walked out with my head high jhoping he wouldn't shatter my confidence.

"What are you wearing?" He said he sounded slightly disapointed but then he looked slightly pleased.

"It's a dress-" He glared.

"No smart remarks, its far too…" I raised my eyebrows.

"Skimpy, revealing… Slutty" I said annoyed.

"Exactly, you cant possibly want to wear that." He said trying to put his eyes somewhere else.

"Well it wasn't my first choice but I'm wearing it so tough if you don't like then don't look." I told him sternly. He chuckled.

"I didn't say I didn't like it all I'm saying is that I would rather you wear something else." I smirked.

"Ahh… so because you cant have me you don't want me to wear this when I'm with Envy and well other stuff. Wow the great chief sparky is jealous." I said teasingly. He glared even more and I walked passed and left with Envy.

Roy followed us and I told Envy to just ignore him he didn't say anything when I got in the japanese bar and he didn't when I ordered my drink but when it started getting busy and I had quite a lot to drink it wasn't easy keeping up with Envy and he was still sober.

I had some pop to see if I could sober up a little I felt awful but I stayed put then when we went somewhere else I had to keep hold of Envys arm and that didn't help much.

"Ca we go Baa…." I slurred then tripped and I did fall and I couldn't get back up I heard Roy snickering in the background and then he stopped when Envy picked me up bridal style and started carrying me back Envy was smirking just to tease Roy more.

"You.... sta I can g... back ona.. my own" I slurred even more he chuckled and kept walking I was asleep before I could notice Roy still following.


	18. japan 2

here we are and of course I do not own fma............TT0TT...........

* * *

Envy let me walk back to the hotel alone while drunk after all he did want to stay out a little longer but Roy took me there instead to make sure I was alright wich I wasn't. He sighed as I whined for the third time clutching my stomach while I was over the toilet.

"I knew I should have stopped you from getting in that place." He said.

"Shut up.... Blugh!" I whined then puked.

"Come on we can get some food in you at least that might sober you up a bit" He said helping me up. We were in his hotel room he let me sit at the table with my head on the wood as he cooked some noodles my favorite.

I scarfed the noodles down with no complaint and I felt a little better for it.

"Thanks" I said sighing and tugging my very short dress down since it was hitching up a little to far for my liking. He was just glaring at me though so I had guessed as much that he was angry at me.

"Your an idiot what did I tell you you can't drink your on medication and your still underage to drink in a bar!" He raised his voice I glared back at him.

"Well you shouldn't be following me around like a god damn stalker!" I shouted back at him.

"I'm keeping an eye on you if I wasn't there you would have probably walked back here alone and who knows what could of happend to you espeically looking like that!" He yelled and it hurt my ears.

"What the hell are you saying!" I screamed.

"You look like whore!" He yelled louder. I stood there not beleiveing what he had just said and DUN DUN DUN.... I kicked him were it hurts.... hard he fell on the floor straight away and I left but I heard him yell:

"Sorry Katie I didn't mean that!" I ignored it. So maybe kicking him there was a little extreme but I was too anry to go and apologize at the minute. I changed into some comfy pajama bottoms and stole one of Envy's baggy shirts I sat for an hour reading and decided to go and say sorry I really shouldn't of done that and I felt really bad. I knocked and opened the door popping my head round he was sitting on the couch trying not to move he had his pjs on too well, some joggy bottoms and no shirt.

"I came to say sorry I shouldn't have done that" I said quietly.

"No you shouldn't have but I deserved as much I shouldn't have called you that and yelled so I'm sorry too" He said sighing he looked in pain....Ouch that really would hurt since I had, had heels on.

"Akward!" I hollered in a high voice. Roy chuckled.

When I went back into me and Envy's room I only waited a few moments before he came in he didn't look like he had that good a time and he had lip stick on his cheek I glared at him for a minute and noticed he looked pissed before he rubbed it off roughly.

"Stupid women wouldn't leave me alone" He growled I chuckled and got up going round to hug him from behind I put my arms around the front were his chest was and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Don't be angry I hate it when your in a bad mood" He smirked.

"Then cheer me up" He said in a dirty tone I laughed at him and kissed his cheek then twirled round to hug him from the front he smirked.

**---------------------- Roy ----------------------**

I wasn't liking what I was hearing right now so I decided to go for a wonder around the hotel unfourtunetly I get bored to easy and ended up in a pool game and sadly I lost two hundred yen. I suppose its not that much really and thank god that when I got back to my room the unpleasant noises from there room had stopped. Katie knows I'm in here too...Can't really blame her though it was probly that bastards idea considering that dress she was wearing was his approval aswell. I wouldn't of let go out in public like that.(Poor Roy TT-TT)

I was too annoyed to sleep and not to mention in pain I should have known she would kick me there for saying that... It was a little harsh though. I ended up reading for a while and it had been a few hours before I had noticed the time, they had set times for breakfast and I had noticed I hadn't slept at all. I stood to get some bottled water and realized I felt pretty crummy, my head was killing me, my throat was sore and my noise was blocked.... Ugh.

There was a small knock on the door and I couldn't be bothered to answer so I just said 'come in'

"Hi Roy...Woah you look awful" It was Katie. She walked over.

"Think I have flu its alright I'm just going to skip breakfast" I walked to sit at the small table.

"If your ill you should be in bed and you need to eat. I'm not hungry and Envy said he has a book to read outside near the pool so I can stay in here for a few hours so I'll take care of you" She said sweetly I was a grown man I didn't need 'taken care of'

"I'm a grown man I don't need you to take care of me" She scowled.

"Nope I'm taking care of you so you get better and walking around bear footed won't help so go back to bed and I'll find you some soup" She said not giving up so I did as I was told and went to bed she came back ten minutes later with some soup and put it on a mat she brought it in and pratically forced me to eat it so I did I actaully felt a bit better but I didn't no why she was fussing so much it was just a cold really.

When she left it was quite boring but she had plans to go shopping with that bastard so I was here alone for now she said she would come back after for a few more hours.

**Back to katie**

Me and Envy had gone shopping and when we got back I went to see how Roy was it was a shame he wasn't feeling so good and I got him some more soup he was argueing the whole time with me but I ignored him he probably like being taken care of for once.

He was asleep when I walked in and he had left the door open I put the soup down on the table and I could hear him snoring he must have been pretty tired. I started making him more soup and some warm milk it was something my mom always made for me when she was around and not at work if I was ever ill she would always make me soup and warm milk but like you already know it wasn't always the kindest thing because it was a responsibility and as a little kid I was normally pushed to one side so she would just make the soup and put down in front of me then leave me all alone. It was like I was unwanted but I don't think she could bring herself to ever comfort me either that was always a hard thing for her to do same goes for my dad although he payed more attention to me there was only sometimes were he wouldn't notice me or see the way mom treated me.

I made it in record time and considering I couldn't cook it didn't look so bad but he was still asleep so I just sat and waited for a few minutes before going in to see him starting to get up he walked passed me I think all he could think about was thew smell of food and he seemed a lot better still its a wonder how you can get flu in a sunny place like japan unless he hadn't had much sleep he did sleep for a while today though.

"You feeling better" I asked him smiling.

"Yeah thanks" He said his mouth full. I sat down opposite him and yawned. I was quite tired my self and I think I was even more sunburned if that was even possible and man it makes you tired and I feel like I have a tempature way to high but its just the sunburn. (I got bad sunburn once honestly if you get it really bad its awful I felt ill for a week)

I was getting bored after a while so I decided to go back to mine and Envy's room I called Lust and it seemed Gluttony was missing me I phoned Ed and Al too Ed had nothing much to say but Al was talking for ages.

I went down to the pool it was quite late now and I couldn't find Envy when I back up he wasn't very happy he thought I had just wandered off but I went looking for him so I blame him....Quite funny actaully.

--------------

there we go aw poor roy got sick....


	19. permanent marker

The rest of the week was brilliant but now we were on the plane again and Roy was getting on my nerves he wouldnt switch seats with Envy and I felt like I was going to kill him Envy was sitting behind us like on our first flight.

"Roy just switch seats." I asked annoyed he smirked.

"Nope" He replied sticking his nose back into his book. I sighed.

I decided to read too but I soon got bored after a few hours on the plane I was in extreme bored mode meaning I was trying to entertain myself by making paper hats which proved unsuccesful I then noticed Roy was asleep.... Pay back time.

"Envy..Do you have that marker I gave you earlier" I whispered to Envy who was behind me he smirked noing what I would do.

I started off drawing cat whiskers on him, then added a swirly mustache and after that I thought a big monobrow would be funny too... okay so I went overboard but he looked hilarious and then I saw the label on the pen.

_PERMANENT MARKER _

I was dead meat but couldnt help but laugh a little and Envy had a sadistic kind of look on his face I really wanted to it next to him too there was a spare seat to I wonder if I could climb over Roy... then again that might not work. I had been on a plane for twenty four hours and I was really tired so when I got back to the ophanage my first thing to do was sleep but that didnt quite happen.

"Katie! Get your butt over here now and get this marker off my face! I cant beleive I walked through an airport like this no wonder people were stairing." He was really mad.

"I'm going to bed and how am going to get over there" I whined.

"Okay if you dont then I'll come and get you." He almost growled.

"Fine just calm down... sheesh." I said and I grabbed my jacket there was no way I was going to get a taxi or bus at this time so my only choice was to use my motor bike and it would be a quicker way to get there from here and its really late. He wants me to go over so over I go.

-------------

I got there cold and tired my shoes and my jeans were covered in mud and I was trying not to fall asleep. I knocked on the door and Roy answered immeidetly.

"Took you long enough-" He stopped mid-sentance and looked at me them blinked.

"..." I stayed scilent for a minute before my teeth started to chatter because of the cold.

"You didnt walk all the way here did you?" I couldnt take him seriously with the maker on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" I blurted out almost falling down in a fit of giggles. I was dragged in and glared at me.

"Did you?" He asked again covering his face.

"Nope! you said I had to get my butt over here even though I'm exhausted and now I'm freezing oh.. and I used my bike also I crahed into the mud a few times so thats why I'm all dirty and wet." I said yawning. He sighed.

"Then you shouldnt have used it it still needs a new engine" He told me.

"Any who that marker is permanent so get to the bathroom I might need bleach." I told him.

"Permanent! BLEACH!" He yelled.

--------------

"There its all off" I said rubbing his cheek with a cloth to get the last mark off.

"Good." I yawned again and dragged my feet along the floor s I made my way to the front door.

"You cant drive that thing like this. Your way to tired just stay here you can sleep in the spare room." He told me I didnt mind but I wasnt sure.

I was almost asleep when Roy came in with a pile of his clothes for me to wear instead of my muddy ones. I sat up and after he left I changed and then I fell into a deep sleep.

A few days had passed and I was at training I had the job of doing twenty laps round the field then it was gun practice I also had the dirty job of getting g ll the criminals out of the cages and on the labor field I had help with other officers though but the trainees got the dirty work the officers didn't want to do.

I walked down the dark hall people were glaring at me and trying to grab my shirt from the bars that held them I heard a sick familiar whistle from one of the cages I was glad Riza was just behind me I looked at the person behind the metal bars and I felt the color drain from my face along with the blood… It was greed.

I opened the bars not wanting to but I had too I could feel Hawkeye watching me as soon as he walked out that lazy look in his eyes and his malicious smirk turning darker as I walked passed ignoring him.

"Long time no see Shorty, didn't you miss me" I choked a little as my stomach threatened to make me throw up.

I kept walking and I heard Hawkeye cock her gun up to his head.

"Keep walking" She said it some what blankly but she was so scary even with out that voice.

-------

"She's been in there since this morning she was quite upset though she was good at hiding it in front of him but she ran straight in here after." I could hear Riza explaining to Roy from the girl's toilets. I wiped my eyes for the third time I probably looked awful now and my training shift was almost over I couldn't go to Envy's like this but I had promised Sloth I would help her with dinner.

"Well' she would be upset… ugh can you go in and try to talk to her." He asked Riza but I walked out at that point anyway I smiled a little and walked down the hall to my locker room.

I heard Roy following me. I took a deep breath and dried my eyes again so they would try and not look to red.

"You alright" He asked I didn't look at him but I smiled the best I could.

"Yeah I'm fine but I'm going to be late if I don't get to Envy's soon so see ya" I said walking off.

"How you getting there?" He asked.

"My bike." He sighed.

"No I'll take you it might fit in the back or I can see if Riza can drop it off at a garage then it can fixed up" He told me and I didn't argue for once.

When I got there I was supprised to walk in and see a guest they were all glaring at her and she looked angry there faces all dropped when they saw me and Envy dragged me from the room as soon as I walked in.

The woman had black short hair she looked very pasty like she was very ill also she had a evil looking smile on her face.

"You did say to come today didn't you?" I asked Envy.

"Yeah just hide in there" He pushed me into the coat cupboard.

"Why?" He waved me quiet as if he meant _tell you later._

I was in the cupboard for ages it must have been hours before Wrath let me out and get this the woman wasn't even gone and when she finally left Wrath got terribly wrong but when she saw me again it was really freaky.

"Hhhm Envy your getting soft maybe you turning human wasn't such a good thing but I suppose this girl will come in handy." She walked up to me and grabbed my face in her hands.

"Well, your quite skinny but you'll do. Your tainted too. But I don't have time to worry about that" When she turned away I caught a whiff of this awful rotting like smell and I saw a red sickening rotting like mold on her skin.

" Who was that?" I asked when she was finally gone.

"Dante" They said it all together.

"Good job she hasn't found out she cant use the stone." Lust said.

"We don't even know if you can or not maybe it can be used and if it does work your in trouble" Pride pointed at me as he said it.

"Don't worry about me so she wants a body… mine to be exact but you cant use alchemy or the stone here Ed and Al tried using transmutation to get back to amestris and nothing happend" They seemed to calm down a lot but if she couldn't get her new body she would take me down with her it was the kind of thing she would do according to Envy and the others I was a little shocked that this woman was Envys mother she seemed awful.

Also she was after Lust and Envy and the others as her little servants again like when they were homunculi she thinks the only reason there human is because of her and that they owe her that much but they owe her nothing at all she wants them there so there handy to do her dirty work.

"Hey Envy how come theres a lot of you who have managed to get through to this world I mean what was the exchange." I asked him. He shrugged at first.

"Don't now could be something we haven't noticed or something that's happening in amestris or we could all have a shorter life expectance or maybe even change back into homunculi after ten years or so its nothing new to me I knew it wouldn't last that long anyway we would probably continue pretending to be human it wouldn't be hard well min us the urge to kill now and then" That made me a little uneasy but even if it did happen I would stick with them I wouldn't care much as long as they were still around.


	20. sobbed out

I was at training again this time it was my shooting practice again I told Envy I would be over after but lately he had seemed distant and I think the whole thing with Dante was getting to him she had been bothering me again she took some of my hair why? I have no clue but shes like some obsessed moldy woman….Ew.

I ran into Roy after he had a strange look on his face almost sad I blinked at him for a moment and slapped his face a little.

"What's with the glum face?" I asked him but he forced a smile on his face and waved at me.

**ROY (FLASH BACK)**

"_What the hell do you want!" I snarled down the phone at that bastard Envy._

"_Shut it and listen!" He growled. I was slightly shocked._

"_She told you about Dante didn't she?" He still wasn't being polite but at the minute I couldn't care._

"_Yeah she did" I was confused._

"_I'm leaving she probably wont bother her once I'm gone and also she seems to get hurt a lot more when I'm a round… Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." I stayed silent this would kill Katie and him asking me to take care of her was strange. But I had no choice but to go along with it because in a way he right._

"_okay" I agreed._

_KATIE_

I was a little worried about Roy he seemed so sad today I had gotten my bike all fixed up it was running good but I promised everyone I would use a helmet. I got on kit and made my way to Envy's and the others.

I was shocked to see things were quiet I walked up to the house and the door slammed open Envy was there with a suitcase and he looked like he had been argueing because the others were behind him with worried face then he turned and saw my blank expression I wish I hadn't came today because now I was being slowly cut into pieces my unseen blades.

He rushed passed me.

"Envy! Where are you going… wait what are you-" He cut me short.

"I'm leaving" Was all he said and he chucked the case in the back of his car and got in I ran to the window tears in my eyes.

"Why?!....What did I do please don't go" His expression looked like he had been hurt something I never saw on Envy's face.

I just got him back and now he was going away for ever….

He reved the car and I sprinted to my motor bike jumping on I ignored Lust shouting me and I speeded trying to catch up with his car.

On the free way I did catch up he looked at me from the side and wound his window down.

"Pull over…stop! You idiot!" He snarled. Why was everything in my life fast paced.

I wobbled on the bike and had no choice but to take a sharp turn to the side where there was a plane of mud I jammed the brakes down and went straight over the handles I fell with a thump and coughed some blood up but I got up and started to run but he was already gone….

I felt tears running down my face but I couldn't scream or cry out loud I felt like I was about to collapse. I fell on my knees and two familiar faces showed up a few minutes later as Ed and Al pulled up and I felt them pick me up but I wanted to lie there.

"We should take her to Roy" I heard Al say and then I fainted.

I woke up in Roy's house I got up and ran to the desk where my phone was I was in Roy's room too. I heard someone walk in and I remembered Roy's face… He knew.

"Of all the people he would tell he told you and you don't even have the guts to tell me!" I screeched. He didn't flinch.

"You knew I would react like this and you kept it to yourself!" I screamed again. He put a serious face on.

"I had too-" "Liar!" I screeched again I grabbed my coat and ran down stairs.

"Your not going anywhere" He told me I ignored him and he grabbed my arms and pulled in to a restraint.

"Get of me!" I started to sob and kick his shins but he didn't let go.

"I know your angry but I had to do that" He told me I understood but I was so upset I kept going. He let go and I turned around and started to pound my fists into his chest I felt so feeble. But he just pulled me into a hug instead and I tried to fight agaist it but I ended up falling to my knees and sobbing….

A day went bye only a day and the orphanage was struggling to keep up with me I would stay in all day and disappear at night and come back drunk and that was the first night but after that it continued.

--

Roy slammed his fists on the desk.

"What are you doing getting yourself in this state what good does do." He seethed I ignored him.

I walked out but I heard him say…

"The orphanage doesn't want you there anymore your scaring the children there" I walked out.

I was lying on a bus stop bench trying to sleep when Roys car pulled up it was one in the morning and I had just finished a bottle of vodka.

"What are you doing?" He asked picking me up.

"You said… they didn't want me there so I just…stay out here" I slurred. He picked me up and carried me to his car and when I got to his place I stared throwing up.

I walked down stairs and plopped on the couch next to him looking missreble.

"Anything to say…" He asked.

"I don't think I should even be alive what's the point…" I was suddenly pinned on the floor and Roy was glaring at me.

"Don't you dare talk like that" He snarled and I sighed he got up and walked off I stayed lying on the floor and soon fell asleep.

**Roy**

It was Katies day off and mine but she had gone to the orphanage to sulk in her room some more but that's when I go the call.

"Chief Mustang! Please come here quick Katie… she's choking she took something she shouldn't have I think she over dosed. I ran out of my house as quick as I could.

When I got there she was still choking and she was on the bathroom floor she looked like she was going to explode she was purple and she couldn't breathe.

There was some tablets next to her and the only thing I could do was put my fingers down her throat so she would cough them up and she did. She was panting and clutching her stomach but I had to get her out of here I didn't care she could stay with me for a while but she couldn't stay here like this.

I chucked her over my shoulder not caring if I hurt her because I was so angry at her.

When I got her to my place I threw her on the couch and got her some water.

"You idiot I told you not to do anything like this and what do you do…" I said I felt sorry for her now.

I noticed her falling asleep but she would have to stay awake those pills could take affect she might end up in a coma.

"What were the pills you took?" I dared myself to ask.

"They were for some kid who always goes in moods and if he gets to a point were he hurts other people the pills sedate him for a bit." She craoked.

"Stay awake you cant sleep" I told her.

"


	21. scuicidal much?

I was on the couch wrapped in a blanket like a baby it was round my head and my arms were trapped by it who ever put me here had the intention of wrapping me up so I couldn't move. I phoned him millions of times it had been a whole week I just wanted to talk to Envy that was all I had still been visiting the others but I had scared of the orphanage so I was staying with Roy not that I wanted too he said he was making sure I did nothing stupid and funny thing was I wanted to do something stupid. I had been out all night but Roy found me at three in the morning everything was going fine with me and Envy but what did I do I drove him away some how I did something.

I tried to move but the blanket was in the way and then Roy came down the stairs yawning as I started trying to wriggle free it must have been six in the morning since it was a work day today meaning training I wasn't looking forward to it because I had a feeling I would have a bad stomach again I hadn't been eating all week I had three slices of bread on Wednesday and nothing else but liquids but Roy didn't no as far as he knows I have been eating and as for the ribs that feel like there stabbing me since I was already really skinny I got to that state easy enough and it hurt to run.

"Well look whose awake by the way that's the last time you go out at all unless your with someone whose sane and wont let you drink till you drop and as for these your cutting down." He said holding my cigarettes up he looked mad I never argued anymore but I would be able to find some kind of alcohol somewhere. I unraveled myself from the blankets and followed him in the kitchen not saying anything.

"Are going to talk to me or are you sick of talking again." He said it in a harsh tone and I put my head down he was getting sick of me too.

"Sorry" I mumbled and rubbed my eyes they were sore.

"Its alright just ignore my bad mood" He said trying to cheer me up.

"What do you want for breakfast.... Pancake's?" He asked.

"I'm not-" He shook his head.

"You said that all week and I won the argument every time so you're eating." I sighed I didn't feel hungry but that was probably because I haven't eaten all week anyway. I sat down and when they were done he set them down but left his so he could get ready first. I put some plastic gloves on and dug to the bottom of the small bin and threw them in he never normally noticed.

"You ate those quick" He said coming back into the kitchen.

* * *

I ran round the track three times before I felt to dizzy to continue and that led to the sargeant yelling at me.

"Reilly did I say you could stop!" He shouted my head whirled.

"N-no Sir but I don't feel so good" I said in a small voice. He sighed and pointed for me to go inside I hated training I had to wear a vest and you could see my ribs sticking out even in that and if Roy came he would freak out also the sargeant might say something to him at any time and Riza. I got inside and ran into Roy.... I ran passed and pointed to the girls toilets I hope he didn't notice also he might waiting out there for me and I swear Hawkeye is an angel.

"I saw you run passed him here it's your hoodie put it on and get back out there" She smiled.

"but did he see you with my jacket" I was worried.

"Yes but this was the best I could do so if he's suspicious there isn't much I can do and you should really start trying to eat" She said kind of sternly I nodded but I wasn't going to eat even if she says so.

I walked out and Roy was looking at me strangely but didn't say anything and I did resume my training but I paid for it because in the car I was in a lot of pain. Roy kept glancing at me.

"So what was with Riza taking your jacket to you today and you suddenly running into the toilets?" He asked.

"Oh nothing" I said but he glared at me.

"Tell me what's going on and I noticed the bandages on your arm too what did I tell you about doing that I'll have to hide everything sharp now" He said annoyed.

"It's nothing and so what why do you care?" I said quietly.

"Because I do care okay and so do everyone else but your to busy sulking over..." He trailed when he saw me tearing up again I hated when people talked about him or why he left.

"Its just my ribs are hurting that's all" I said giving in my voice cracked as tears ran down my face he stopped at his house and we both got in he started dabbing at my eyes with tissue paper.

"You know why your stomachs hurting you?" He said like a question I shook my head but he glared again I was so in trouble for this one but I couldn't lie or face him he looked at me like that he was scary.

I pulled my hoodie off and heard him gasp then he gasped again when I pulled my shirt up a little.

"What the hell! I thought you were eating!" He yelled.

"I waited till you left the room which you did almost all the time then I threw it in the bin but at the bottom... Sorry" I hung my head again I really have been a pain. I felt his hands on my shoulders and he shook me hard.

"What do you think your doing... Do you want to die... Oh wait that's a stupid question of course you do because he isnt here!" He shouted straight in my face I whimpered and ran up stairs.

**ROY POV**

I really shouldn't have said all that now she'll be crying again and it wont just be baby tears also she might make her self ill. I can hear her upstairs now sobbing and banging about.

I called Riza and she seemed pissed when she got here it had been about twenty minutes and I went to see why all the noise had stopped and as soon as I opened the door I ran back down.

"She's gone" I said seriously to Riza who opened the door and ran to her car I got in mine when Katie was like this there was no telling what she might do so we had to look for her and she cant get far with no money unless she had something else in mind and if that were the case there was going to be big trouble and as much as I hate Lust and the others they have been very good to Katie I called the nicer one Sloth and apparently Lust was out the door as soon as she heard me on the phone. It started raining and I got an uneasy feeling I always hated the rain although came in handy for excuses.

We looked everywhere and then it hit me... her parent's grave....

I drove there and it seemed Lust was already there and she was talking to Katie who was curled up on the muddy ground a bag next to her, Lust crouched down and started to comfort her then she picked her up and walked out of the gate of the cemetery and surprisingly she walked up to me and handed a muddy heap over to me.

"Try and take better care of her and if she wants she can stay with me tonight and tomorrow even the next day and I'll make sure she eats" I looked at Katie who looked like she wanted to go with Lust I handed her back over and thanked the well, human sin even if I didn't want to thank her I did.

**KATIE**

I walked up stairs and down again when I got back to Lusts I loved being here but I always felt uneasy and there were a lot of memories I had in this house and I ended up staying up all night and Lust was not happy about that but I did eat and I actually noticed how hungry I was when Sloth made me a whole pan of soup because I ate it all.

I opened my phone I was going to dare myself to call him but I closed it and left it on the table I had been sharing a bed with Lust but came down here and then when I was raiding the fridge she came down stairs and sat on the bench watching me.

"Sorry I got a bit hungry again and I figured I get it tomorrow if I didn't eat anything while I was up" She smiled.

"Don't say sorry I'm glad your eating and I heard you get up so I thought you might want some one to talk to." She smiled again.

"Thanks I don't know why everyone cares so much though its just me..." She glared.

"Kid the emo-ness is cute but when your too emo its plain depressing so cheer up we care because we care and were here to keep you going so try to make a little easier" I nodded a little at her words.

"Did you talk to-" She held her hand up and sighed.

"I tried too but he hung up after a minute... He just said Hi and Bye really." She looked at me seriously.

I nodded and tried to think of something else.

"I need to take you shopping again we need a girly day me you and Sloth I can get the boys out of the house tomorrow so how about it?" I smiled.

"Well I would love that really but I have no money so..." I started but she gave me a funny look.

"No worrys if you see anything I'll get you it." She told me I panicked.

"Oh no no no I cant let you do that" She rolled her eyes.

"You are coming and I am helping you out okay I know you spent all your the rest of your money on things like drink and cigarettes also I think it will do you some good." She told me and I hugged her she hugged back and I stayed there for a moment I really needed that hug.

I gave up on the morning I told Lust I just didn't want to go anymore and she was alright with it but I told her to go but they didn't trust me in alone but I wasn't going to be in I had training in the afternoon.

For the first few hours I just walked around and then I decided to try to read but I couldn't really settle much so I decided to go to training early and that worked out fine apart from when it ended and I was up for going for a wander but it wasn't the walking I was hoping to find relieve from I was hoping to find a cliff or a high building and that scared me like crazy I don't why I felt like doing all these things but I couldn't help it even if a tiny part of me screamed at me for wanting to end my own life and I felt stupid for he most part I really was stupid or dumb in the head but it didn't stop the suicidal and crazed part of me.

I walked along a cliff top that I had found I was very tempted and I walked very close to the edge I stopped and looked down leaning a little I threw a rock testing the idea it landed in deep salt water that crashed against the rocky cliff it was very high.

"Are you going to jump?" I heard a wise sort of voice from behind me and turned round glaring at the elder man in front of me.

"Stay back! Who are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm hoenhime are you going to answer the question?" He asked. He had blond hair in a pony tail and golden eyes with glasses he was wearing old fashioned like clothes.

"I- I don't know but its none of your business" I told him he nodded and smiled a moment.

"I wouldn't do something so stupid… He might come back" I gasped and then I remembered his name Envy used that name once I tried to remember.

_Hoenhime that bastard! _That's right this was Envy farther the one he hated.

I looked to the ground and looked back up to see he was gone I walked a long more and ran back to Lusts I also remember that he was also Eds dad too….

"Where have you been" Lust growled when I got in.

"Sorry for being late I took a detour from work and I felt like walking" I told her she sighed and I walked to the sitting room but I was greeted by Dante and I glared at her Lust dragged me out after a few minutes.

" Stay upstairs until she go's and if she comes up just shout me okay?" She told me I nodded.


	22. jumping

Yay! This is pretty short

I was back at the cliff I almost jumped off last time my tears fell down my cheeks again I miss Envy so much but he wont answer my calls I called and called. I took a step forward and looked down I took my jacket off but before I did that I took out my phone and sent Envy a single word in a text.

_BYE_

I breathed in heavily and balanced on the edge of the cliff then I heard someone shout my name and I knew that voice was Roy's he must have seen me walk away from work.

I heard another loud yell and edged closer starting to panic wondering if I really should jump but I had already made up my mind a week ago it got to the point when I heard his footsteps behind me I looked back before taking the last leap and throwing my self of the cliff I could feel the air hitting me cold and hard but I soon hit the water with a smashing noise and floated straight to the bottom but the current pushed me back up again but the wave's dragged me around like a rag doll and I was swallowing a lot of water.

I heard a splash near by but I couldn't feel or see and my lungs were closing up slowly. I heard myself surface the water someone was dragging me to the sand I knew that much but I couldn't breathe at all.

"Katie!" I someone shout desperately and then there was a hard pounding on my chest and a puddle of bile and blood erupted from my mouth I gasped in air like I hadn't had it in years. I was dragged away from the small sandy bit then someone picked me up but I was dropped back down.

"Come on kid.. Breathe" I heard Roy's desprate voice next to my ear and I gasped in air again he picked me back up and carried me away to the car I was wrapped up in all sorts of blankets and coats but I couldn't stop shaking.

"What do you think will happen by doing this" He didn't say it like a question and I couldn't find my voice to aswer.

"You're a stupid mindless… Idiot" He was on too much of a low at the minute to scream at me.

I just felt like sleeping and I could feel myself falling into a deep sleep until a hand tapped my head to wake me up and before I knew it I was in the bed in the spare room at Roy's were I had been sleeping for a while.

"How are you feeling?" He looked sad and worried.

"C-" It got caught in my throat and it was incredibly painful to talk.

"Its alright don't talk just nod. Are you cold?" He asked rushing his words out.

I nodded I felt like I had just been one of the survivers of the titanic now I knew how cold they must have been I was so cold it stung.

I felt him grab my hand to check how cold I was he jumped back and winced himself so I was guessing I was pretty cold to him too.

I was made to drink something hot and I was wrapped in millions of blankets but I fell asleep straight after still feeling cold.

**Roys pov**

She was still too cold and I couldn't keep her awake any longer her phone buzzed on the table I know I shouldn't look at it but I did anyway.

It was Lust but I left it I just hoped she hadnt told Lust about what she was planning to do good job I followed her . Its sad really but its worse for everyone else because we have to watch it all… as she slowly crumble's.

I read a book for a while but put it down to find something to eat but then I heard a loud noise from upstairs I rushed up and along the hall into the spare room. There was a shadow in the corner and I flicked the lights on. My eyes widened I couldn't believe who I was seeing.

"I thought you werent coming back?" I questioned with a growl.

"I came to see if she hadnt done anything stupid I got a message from her I''ll be leaving again in a hour" He had a nasty tone in his voice but his eyes were asking millions of questions.

"She jumped off as cliff and I dived in after her she's freezing but there isnt much to do but wait until she wake's up again" I walked out of the room while saying it. I didn't like the idea of him in my house but he would be gone again soon but I felt bad for Katie this would make her more upset if she found out he was here and she probably will…

**Envy's pov**

After the message I got off her I had to come and check she was still alive her lips werer a very light blue colour and she was freezing I stuck my hand under to see how cold she was she needed more blankets or something. So I took of my stupid long trench coat and wrapped round her under the covers she didn't even make a noise.

I paced the room I never acted like this but I did around her.

Minutes passed and I walked over hovering over her forehead before kissing it softly and walking back to the window. It wouldn't be long maybe another year and I would be homunculus again weather I would just die in this would I didn't know but it had already started happening my eyes were going back to its normal colour and my exstreme bad temper was getting worse like before there was a sudden urge to kill that was tugging at my brain now and then.

I woke up in the morning my throat was sore and I was boiling now I got up and yawned getting up and going down stairs then I noticed what I was wearing a long black trench coat way to big for me and way too familiar I suddenly felt like a kid on chrstmas and ran down the stairs and to the kitchen but he wasn't here he had gone before I had a chance to wake uop he came to check I hadnt killed myself and I felt worse than ever but Roy was in a nice mood today so I felt a little better and the coat made me feel even happier that he had been here and now I had something to remind me of him… His favorite coat I cudled it taking in its smell.

Here I not sure roy and her will get back together we shall see.


	23. since you been gone

_Its been almost whole year since he left._

Christmas had just passed and my birthday was a week away and then it would soon be Valentines Day the day I now hate. I quit smoking and got my own apartment, I don't drink so much either and I never ever want to start the whole cutting thing again.

Roy isn't in a good mood with me because I bought a run-down grubby apartment with out telling him I think he got used to me staying with him but I needed my own place so he's been in a awful mood lately. I'm a officer now I got everything doted including my training I still need practice but that's all.

The bad thing is Lust and the other's are homunculi again and its hard to keep up with them I hate that they cant be human any more but Dante is slowly rotting away in there basement because the stones only work for them well, when they eat them that is.

I suppose I have my zone out moments and I still miss Envy but I have to face the fact that I drove him away even though everyone says it wasn't me.

I walked into work to see grumpy Roy reading my report on the house fire case I got last week. He grumbled and through it in the done pile.

"Will you cheer up" I said getting annoyed.

"Nope" Was his dull answer. I walked out the door I was fed up of him so I walked away and I heard him get up but I was in the car park within seconds then someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back a bit. I heard a big sigh.

"Sorry… I guess I'm being the pain this time" He confessed I nodded and turned around.

"Its fine just try to stop grumbling so much" I told him.

I walked back in and I had myself a pile of paper work to catch up on. I flopped on the desk bored. My hair flopped with me it was even longer but I was thinking about cutting it. Roy rolled his eyes at me laziness but he was just as bad.

I walked into my grimy apartment and put my bags down. After minutes there was a small knock on the door I opened it to see Alphonse sniffling, Pipsqueak jumped from the bench and ran into the small bed room.

"Hey Al are you okay" I said surprised pulling him in to my apartment.

"I had a fight with Edward" He sniffled miserably.

"Aw Al come on I'll put the kettle on and we can have a talk about it." I said giving him a hug. I wanted to help I mean he was only like eleven and I know how much Edward means to him.

"So what happened?" I asked dabbing at a bruise on his forehead.

"Well, see I think our dad is in this word he was dragged in before us because of Dante and I wanted to talk to him but Ed doesn't want anything to do with him and we got fighting and shouting." He rushed out.

"Its fine Al I tell you what I'll phone Ed and I can talk to him for you" I said smiling.

"Really?" He chirped.

"Yeah" I patted his head and called Ed.

"Hey Edward its Katie Als here you can come get him if you want but I need to talk to you too" I heard him make a frustrated sound.

"Why can tyou just keep out of it!" He snapped.

"Look I am sick of every fucking pissy brat giving me a load of bother I am trying to help Ed something your not familiar with so don't shout at me" I said it in a dark tone and he was scilent.

"Sorry I'm coming now" He said in a low voice.

When he got here Al waited outside for Ed who was just about to leave.

"You should let him see his father Ed even if you dont want to you should let Al" I said softly.

"I know…" He whispered he turned to smile then said good be before walking out the door and closing it.

It was my birthday and the week had flown over. I just went to bed and I slept for a while before getting out of bed and taking a shower then I got dressed and I got wrong of Roy sleeping half the day away.

"I told you I don't want to celebrate" I told him again.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I just don't" I said he rolled his eyes. That day I got a surprise I walked into my apartment to see a giant bouquet of flowers I walked over and looked at the card.

_Happy birthday.. thought this would be alright, now that place you call home might look a bit better._

_From Roy_

_X_

That was sweet of him although the comment wasn't needed but I would phone him to thank him it was nice of him to get me flowers.

" Hi I just got the flower's thanks" I said happily.

"No problem you looked like you needed them." He chuckled.

"Lust wants me to go out with her!" I groaned.

"That's not fair you already turned me down" He said it mockingly.

"I know I don't want to go but she might make me" He chuckled again.

" Should have took my offer" He just wouldn't give up.

"Bye Roy" I laughed at his sigh of disappointment.

I managed to get away from Lust and Roy so I just sat in a relaxing bath and read a book then I fell asleep peacefully.


	24. things just love creeping up

Alright... So I wasn't planning on spending my valentine's night kissing Roy in his house but he dragged me out and said I would be fine having a few drinks little problem is I ended up getting drunk and I said some pretty mushy stuff and in all fairness he was drunk too and said the same but he was a lot more sober than me I think.

**Roys point of view**

Ugh what am I doing... She's to drunk to think I better stop this right now. I pulled away but her lips smashed agaist mine again so I pushed her down gently.

"Good night Katie... We better not go any further." I told her she gave a lazy nod but seemed distracted.

"Where....am I shouldn't I Be... a t home" She slurred before closing her eyes... She would kill me tomorrow.

**NEXT DAY**

I was downstairs minding my own buisness when Katie came thumping down the stairs ran in a glared at me her face was beet red so I guessed she had remembered.

"You- ugh!!" She said too embaressed to get the rest out.

"It was you two don't worry we were drunk and it didn't go any further." I said smirking.

"Stop smirking you big..Jerk" She mumbled.

"Breakfast?" I questioned she flopped into a chair holding her head.

"Yeah please" She answered.

"So hows it feel to be a part of the police now" I asked.

"Good but I want putting on the kiddnapping case" She looked at me seriously and I cursed I told her no a million times and I'm not giving in to her its too dangerous for a person who just finished their training.

"Katie I said no" I said darkly.

"OH... come on!" She begged.

"NO" I dead panned she sat there sulking for the next hour.

"AW please come on even hawkeye said I the best trainee and I knocked you out with bat thingy and what about the time I stopped that burgular" She whined.

"You call a baton a bat thingy and you think I'm letting you help me on this case also that burgular was taking a suitcase out of his own house meaning he wasn't a burgular and you broke the poor guys arm in two place's." I told she shook her head.

"Well at least if he was a burgular he wouldn't have got away" I laughed the thing was the guy was inoccent and was going on holiday until she put him in hospital I shook my head back at her with a grin.

"I promise I'll stay out the way" She was getting on my nerve's now.

"No your not and its final!" I snapped and she jumped back pouting.

"Fine meanie" I knew that wasn't the end of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------katie------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ignored the memory of last night and went home I dropped my stuff in my small hall way and took a shower but something felt off like I was being watched I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a towel before sticking my head out of the window but no opne was there so I dressed in my skinny's and a hoodie I didn't wear skirts much any more and I always hid in my hoodie's and stuff.

I was in a hurry so I shoved some toast down my throat and left...

"Hey Lust! Hey guys-" I shouted happily until I saw Pride dragging a rotten body past me and I knew it was Dante there was a pile of red stones behind the stairs and I felt my toast coming back up to say hi and i was pushed into the bathroom by Lust.

"She rotted down and for some reason her body was full of stones we weren't expecting you this early" I heaved over the toilet again but there was nothing else to throw up.

"Ugh! but its..but" I had nothing else to say.

"It doesn't matter" I whispered still disgusted not at them but at what I saw.

"Ok then by the way you look awful" She said simply.

"I feel awful trust me Lust, I feel really cold and I have this spiral like rash on my jaw line and my eyes sting." I told her she looked at the trench coat over my hoodie it was Envys the one he left and it was far to big for me.

"Hmm let me have a look" She looked at my jaw making my tip my head a bit and then she looked at my eyes.

"Well, your eyes are dialated and that rash looks bad also, the being cold doesn't seem good either considering we put the fire on knowing you were coming today at some point and even I can feel the heat even if homunculi have a cold body tempature we can still feel warmth from humans and fire." She spectated.

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"Come on I'll get Sloth and then call a doctor." She told me.

I sat in the kitchen on the bench while Sloth put a glass on my jaw were the rash was it didn't go away either so now I was worrying like hell but the doctor took tests and the next day he said there wasnt a thing wrong with me so I was confused.

* * *

I walked into work that morning with a smile on my face for some reason I felt happy and Roy was frowning.

"You got the damn kidnap case were short on a few men and your getting assigned but dont think its because I've turned soft I would rather put you on a diffrent case than this one" He seemed mad with himself.

"Oh yeah Roy's getting soft and of course I get the case" I sounded overly sarcastic I had been doing that a lot lately.

"Sorry I've been really weird lately." I apoligized.

"Uh.. Its fine and I've noticed." He said he grinned and walked off.

------------------------------------------------Envy three days later.---------------------------------------------

Envy stood on top of a train his now violet eyes shining his hair blew furiosly in the wind and he yawned sitting on the moving train but his sin like self stayed there not falling off.

He had a feeling things were going to go bad back were Lust and the others were... He had a feeling Katie was in trouble and something Lust suggested was bugging him.

Lust had said that a lot of bad things seem to happen to Katie and she gets pulled into them easy she things Katie is jinxed but not a normal jinx she things its the gate and thats why she thinks Envy met Katie i n the first place. Katie is part of the equivelent amount for there trade as unfair as it is he beleived it.


	25. wake up

I walked ino work that morning grinning like a fool I was on the mission and I was so excited but I had no clue I would be so stupid, so reckless and such a freak. I was ready for it I was up for the mission I got the little girl and Hawkeye took her to the ambulance we had with us but I had know idea they had more weapons and then there was the fact that I couldn't find a bullet proof vest this morning so I left it thinking this wouldn't happen I was dead wrong then the machine gun pointed at Roy...

_I ran it was almost at inhuman speeds I was confused at how fast I was going and then I pushd Roy as side so easily I felt as strong as ever I felt superhuman until at least twenty bullets hit me like tiny pebbles the heartt the stomach my legs and arms but how I survived something so bad I will never know._

_"Katie... Oh shit kid say something.. WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT KATIE!" I heard Roy pleading and shouting at my ear as I lay bleeding._

_I was being shaken "Why did you get in the way this is supposed to me on the floor bleeding not you!" He shouted I heard him being pulled away as I was lifted into a stretcher the criminals long gone._

_'Idiot if you die on me you know I dont forgive easily'... I was baffled even if unconscoius something was working some where and all IO heard were Envy's thoughts it had to be his thoughts I could here him snarling at me..._

**normal pov **

"Four month in a coma isn't as long as some we have had but her wounds are everywhere and its all bullets I'm very sorry but it soesnt look like she's going to make it but we are willing to try now we think its best she be comfier at home living with someone else we can arrange nurse to come out on day visits and all the machines and medcine will be at hand for you or who ever takes care of her. I am not supposed to give you this offer so early but the condition she is in must be very painful and the amount of surgery we have given her has weakend her more so I have to ask you Sir would you given the choice turn oif her machine to let her rest in peace." Roy held his face in his hands at the question and he knew that this was not the answer he looked at the green haired sin who was back as he had more threatend he was back for good.

"No and she can live with me she's very welcome by the others at home too" Envy growled.

"ah yes and your her boyfriend am I right?" He nodded and Roy couldn't get another word in so it was final.

Roy sat in the waiting room while things got ready to move her he approuched Envy. "As much as we hate each other I want to be able to come and visit her your not the only person who cares and I'm sure her pother collueges would argue too" Envy growled he stood up grabbing Roys neck in a tight grip then letting go quickly.

"Fine and ASSHOLE ......... T-thanks" Now that was something you don't hear everyday Roy nodded and walked off stopped at Katie's window to glance in at the sleeping girl.

Envy sat there more months passed days and day's spent looking at the his pale lover... To him thats who she was even if he had left for a whole year he didn't care he leaned in for the twentieth time trying to get her to open a eye but she didn't.

Lust walked in with some clean pajamas for her. "That mark on her jaw its definatly the oubororos it can't be mistaken. She'll be defistated when she finds out she's turning into one of us a homunculus" Envy nodded.

"Heh I don't know Lust remember what she said before" He jogged Lusts memory.

"She wanted to be a homunculus but that was before I explained all the hardships" He glared.

"I had to tell her and you know I did" She glared back and put the clothes on the bed and rolled the sheets away from her taking her pajama top off she looked at the scars that had healed so fast they had Envy turn into a nurse everyday to trick the nurse so she thought one was already here.

After she was changed Envy was in silence again the only thing there was were her small breaths and the insane beeping coming from her heart machine.

"Katie... Shorty wake up already" He growled her hand twitched.

"OI! I know you can hear" Agian it twitched it drove him insane he looked at the empty space in his bed and shifted under the blankets it was freezing but he was the tempoature so it didn't bother him he turned on the side so he was close to her sleeping form he grabbed the twitching hand and it tightend on his he rolled his eyes because she wouldn't wake up.

Some time during the night he heard wrath come into the room since he hardly slept he heard him.

"What do you want wrath?" He asked annoyed.

"I had nightmare and Katie used make them go away" He jumped on the bed and scooted over.

"Go away she isn't even awake and wont be for a while so scram" He pushed him away.

"But you get to cuddle her why cant I" He rolled his eyes at the whiney brat.

He didn't go away he stayed put trying to scoot more into Envy to get comfort.

"Wrath" sloth walked in and guided him out with cookies.

"Sorry about that Envy" She smiled walking out of the room he sighed looking at the celing. He would never admit it but all he wanted at the minute was Katie to wake up he wanted her touch, her smile, her weird ways and her scolding tone when she finds out he's back.

He sighed one last time before rolling over and licking her cheek for pure fact that she couldn't cringe and go EWWW he chuckled because when people are in comas they can still hear and feel so he would be getting wrong for that one but he did it again for extra annoyance.


	26. awoken

well the chap you've been waiting for.

"WRATH!" Envy yelled at young homunculus who he found in his room once again cuddling into Katie who was now fully a homunculus but had still not awoken for some strange reason Wrath jumped off the bed and ran past the sin jumping down the stairs and into Sloths arms.

"Envy can't you just him sit with her?" Sloth asked smiling a little.

He growled in response and walked off slamming the door he walked over to the bed and prodded the bundle that was wraped in a blanket it didnt move he looked at the awful tangle of even blacker hair that was in complete knots...

"Envy seems to be getting worse with his bad moods every day I hope katie wakes up soon." Sloth said softly.

"Just ignore him" Lust said lazily.

-katiespov-

ONE WEEK LATER- night time about oneish.

"Ugh... hmph.. uh were am I.. No wait this is Envy's room so I must be with Lust and the others... whats going on?" I sat up it was dark but I could see everything this was weird I felt really well new if you get what I mean I could spell a distictive smell of soap but it was very faint and thoughts were runni ng through my head but the voices werent mine.

I sat up and suddenly something shot up next to me and the harsh tone of Envy rang through my mind and he growled at me.

"Your finally awake" He growled pinning me down was he angry... Wait he's back... That jerk I'm gonna slap him so hard he keels over.

SLAP!

"YOU STUPID JERK! YOU DECIDE NOW AFTER A YEAR TO COME BACK WELL GET LOST I HATE YOU!" I screeched walking out of the room the hall was filled with the others smiling and staring I must have been out of it for a while I slammed the door and it went flying off its hinges I stopped mid-walk.

"What the-" I stopped as thoughts interupted me.

'So she's quite strong well considering she is young she would be only about a day old now as a homunculus' I stepped away shaking my head from Lusts thought.

"SHUT UP I'M NOT A HOMUNCULUS ALL OF YOU STOP THINKING!" I dont get any of this a homunculus this must be a dream.

"Stop thinking?" Pride said questioning I had know Idea he was here.

"You mean you cant here it?" I said... Why was I such a freak.

"Here what?" Everyone but an angry looking Envy questioned.

"I can here what your thinking... and you... and you... and even gluttony" I said pointing at each person they all smirked.

**'STUPID BITCH' **

I caught Envy's thought before I was pounced on and sent flying down the stairs with him... Ouch I guess he didn't like the slap.

"OUCH" I yelled when I hit the bottom I felt a very hard kick in my side and there was a cracking sound but within seconds I was moving again... What the-

"OOOF!" I was thrown into the wall next thats when something snapped in me I screamed full blast but it wasn't a scared scream I sounded like a monster I lunged at him and grabbed his shoulders how I managed to pick him up I will never know but the last thing I remember was hitting his back off the stairs probably breaking his spine then there was a unbeleivable pain in my jaw and I noticed I had been stabbed by Lust did they want me to die...

I woke up in shock I was still alive but how I'm confused... Who is that stairing at me in the mirror... A girl with pitch black hair like silk, pale and smooth complection, violet eyes... A-and an ouroborus tatoo on my jaw line like a birth mark... Yes it was me. I am a homunculus... no...nononono...NO!

Before I knew it I had punched the mirror Lust walked into the room and sighed at me rolling her eyes I glared.

"Hit me and you'll know about it kid" She warned me.

"Sorry I'm pretty confused could you explain whats going on?" I asked desprate.

"Your one of us now obviosly we were one sacrafice short and because Envy met you weather that was coincidence or not we will neverknow but you paying for us being humans of course were back to being homunculi now we should have known it wouldnt last" I blinked I was sacraficed for there needs... I suppose I dont mind there my friends I should have known my bad look would get me.

I sighed. "I see.. Lust I don't want to be a homunculus and to be honest I'm scared." I said.

'Definatly a young one' She thought I sighed.

"How can I here thoughts?" She smirked.

"Well Envy can change his appearance, I can well, you know what I can do and Wrath can use alchemy how we can use it in this world is beyond what we know... oh and if Gluttony goes on rampages we are going to have to buy masses of food but he preferes people" She smirked more.

I smiled "Wow I don't think this should be so bad I'm strong and fast and heal easily and live forever! Not to mention beat the shit out of Envy!" I said getting excited.

"Ahem. I wouldn't mess with Envy if I were you so I suggest you too kiss and make up real quick... Oh and your new name is violence your not human so like the rest of us you get the name of the sin you are and from what we've seen your... Violence." I blinked.

"I can't keep my human name?" I sadened a bit.

"No you can't." I then remmebered what happened.

"Oh shit I have to go see Roy he's probably worried geez getting shot like that and I manged to heal completely-" Lust made a disgusted sound.

"Do you think there going to except you now?" She said in a hating tone I gave her a stern look.

"Yes I do so goodbye" I headed for the window and climbed out jumping down easily before starting to run for it.

**ENVYS POV**

"Hm Envy! It seems the baby of the family's running off to see Mustang the only person who could manage her is you but don't damage her too much she's a day old if even that" I glared and since when was she the boss fucking whore and as for Violence as I have to call her now well, I knew she's be pissed but now I'm pissed laying her hands on me like that I'll show her a slap when I get a hold of her.

"Oh and Envy remember its still her shes just one of us now" I walked out of the door I wasnt going to admit it but Lust had a point.

I don't see why I have to follow her or bring her back as long shorty appoligizes then I don't care but if she doesn't then I'll have to make her.

'oh now is that really how you feel or are acting all evil to play the part of a homunculus' my conscience chimed. I probably don't even have one and unfortunately I don't talk to myself.

**violence's pov**

Violence what sort of name is that I don't like it why did run off I can remember the big things but not little things like were is my old home and Roys home, how to tie my shoe laces or tell the time or even read why have I forgotten those things?

"I suppose I could just sit on this bench and stay out all night then they might think I've run off for good haha... But I dont wan't to do that. Envy's being a jerk he deserved that slap anyway" I sat on the seat I noticed I was wearing a green shirt that was huge for me and some shorts that were falling of my small waist they must be his.

"Oh did I really" I jumped into a crouching posistion shocking myself at my quick reaction.

I sighed and sat back down I wasnt in the mood to deal with him anymore. I turned my head away and brought my knees to my chin... Maybe I really wish I could still be human no one will except me I guess Lust is right.

Leave me alone your good at doing that" I snapped he growled at me and pulled my very knotted hair.

"Ouch" It didn't hurt for more than a second but I still said it.

"So do I have to beat the shit out of you or not" He said it with a malicous tone.

"I dont care beat me if you want it wouldn't be the first time you've hit me if you remeber when you were human you got jealous quite easily" I cringed away as he raised his hand but instead he pulled me off the bench dragging me along the floor.

"Idiot you might want to watch what you say to me" He growled.

"Sorry for slapping you got angry" I said silently he didn't say anything I really have missed him I guess he had his resons for leaving but would he back if he didn't want me so maybe I can forgive him yet again.

I was going to follow Envy to his room were I always slept but he glared at me so I went to sleep on the couch we don't need sleep but everyone else seems to go to sleep I think its to feel more human and they said since im young it will be easier for me to get into a pattern. I turned on the couch maybe if I go in quietly I can sneak in under the covers... Yeah that might work.

I got off the couch and went very inhumanly fast up the stairs his door was open I peeked round the corner he was sitting in the covers reading I turned away from the room. Dammit.

"OI chibi get back here"I heard him say I walked in looking a little too eager I heard him chuckle I liked that sound.

"Do I have to sleep on the couch I did say sorry" I pouted using my cute deadly purple eyes he rolled his eyes but said nothing else so I jumped in next to him anyway.

"Did I say-" He was cut off by my strangle hug well I have missed him time to grovel for fogiveness about slapping him he was tense as usual when I hugged him it was taking him ages to relax I hugged him a lot before I felt his arms slowly wrap around my back.

"I did actually miss you... a lot" I told him hugging tighter I think it was to tight because he hugged me back with twice as much force.

"ack!" He pushed me off.

"You'll have to do better than that... Young one" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh so wait a minute your like four hundred right so and I'm a day old as I homunculus meaning your a cradle snatcher Envy" I smirked and chuckled and before I realised it I had been pinned on the bed.

"Yes I am" He said seducively he darted down to my neck biting hard I swallowed a yelp it healed straight away I shuffled down and tried to kiss him but I ended up getting bashed in the nose with his head.

"Ow" I grumbled and then kissed him while he was smirking at me he still managed to dominate in kissing aswell. I take it I was forgiven...

maybe a lemon next chapter!


	27. Not human

_sorry for the long wait guys!_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I woke up at four and I didn't feel groggy I only got an hour but as a homunculus I didn't really need sleep but Lust said if I got into the habbit while I was 'Young' I might get a few hours a night they seem to sleep well Lust not so much but Envy manages to take a few naps when he gets bored.

I looked at the chaos I called hair and sighed I was still unsure I didn't like looking in the mirror at my ivory skin colour and blood red ouroboros on my jaw line my hair seemed blacker than usual and my eyes were that sweet lilac colour but I seemed to hate he look of it all more and more. I looked at the bed I had woke up and no one was in the room. I walked down the hall to hear wrath running down the hall I didn't hear him screaming I heard his thoughts.

'he he Envy won't know what hit him hee hee' I stopped him in his path and he gave me a cute innocent look.

"What did you do I heard what you were thinking genius" He ran past me looking scared.

'Better not tell her about the scare crow' I blinked and made my way to the stairs and there it was hanging from the ceiling it was a scare crow wearing Envy's clothes, a skort, the cropped tank top, hand and ankle peices too oh and a headband with a mop died green and missing the wooden bit I couldnt help but snigger a bit. I got my butt down stairs before Envy noticed it where ever he was.

I got downstairs and was attcked by Lust and Sloth, Sloth with a hair brush, Lust with a dress then I was dragged to the downstairs bathroom...

"Ow hey! whagh! What are you doing? I can change my self you know." I wriggled and fought but they held me down my hair was smoother and I was in a short black dress it flew out but only reached mid- thigh so it was very short and it hugged my torso the thick straps were the only thing that made it look cool if it had thin straps or none I might have looked like a hooker I dont think Envy would have minded. I added black knee socks to it but no shoes the socks were probably going to gwet holey but I didnt see the use of shoes now if I heal fast and run fast and I dont need to be seen then who needs em? Well I don't.

I fixed my hair into the plait but I looked in te mirror and it felt strange as a human I loved it but should I look different that sort of blow I took no one should live from that sort of hit maybe I should change the way I look all together.

"I think I should cut my hair... Maybe even dye it.." They looked at me strangely for a moment Sloth smiled at me and I heard her thoughts for a split second.

'that might be a good idea'

"Lust?" I heard nothing from her but her fingers were extended I pushed them both out of the bathroom I sent Lust to get me some sissors and asked if someone could run to the store get me some hair dye I should have known Lust would send Envy and he seemed grumpy about my hair being tampered with When he came back I noticed that he had no money so he stole the dye's yes dye's there was millions of different colours to choose from including seven different colours of green... I got the hint straight away but I wasnt dying it green I was tempted by the blue but then I saw the blood red colour and I picked up and opened it in seconds.

"Well good bye plait.. Hello short and choppy... maybe I should go boy short.. Nah Envy will kick my ass.. maybe chin length I can still make it look gothic that way..." I talked to myself while chopping away at my hair.

"Yeah that should do" It took me a minute to get all the die stuff on I waited half an hour and started washing it out... I smirked and it scared myself it was that... inhuman? But my hair looked awesome and I was happy with it I walked out of the bathroom in the dress and my with my new hair and I was happy despite being a homunculus maybe it isnt so bad and my plan tonight is I sneak out of the window and go see Roy he's probably worried sick.

I sat down at the table thats where everyone else was I blinking at the plate in front of me.

"I am not eating red stones! " Lust glared at me.

"You need too and if you don't I'll force you" I didn't want to eat them because I didn't want to go insane and even more like my sin.

"Well have a good time trying" I snarled... Big mistake I was hauled on the floor by lust and pinned I was trying to fight her off I didn't want to fight Lust.

"Lust get off me!" I growled.

"I will when you eat the stones" I felt soemthing stab me in my side and I noticed she wasnt making an effort to pull her sharp extended fingers out of my gut and it was actually painful I winced and looked around to see know one was going to help so I reacted letting my anger get the best of me.

"Well I'm not!" I seethed and I pushed her knocking her back a good few metres she looked pissed the wound in my side was already healing I ran for the door but damn was I shocked when Envy caught me in an iron grip and pulled me back slamming to the floor I struggled and got free I grabbed him and hit him on the shoulder then I kneed Lust in the stomach, screaming and shouting then laughing like I was insane I didnt know what was happening this just wasnt me.. Then I felt a sharp object hit my jaw and I screamed in pain as I was knocked to the floor then there was nothing.

I woke up a few hours later in bed I felt terrible even though I was healed I still felt a tingle on my jaw where the ouroboros was. I felt weak I hadn't noticed Envy sitting in the corner untill he sat on the bed and leaned in looking very maliciuos and why I picked this time to remeber he hadnt noticed the scarecrow I'll never know... Anyway he pinned me again and I yelled.

"What are you doing get off of me. Thats it! I'm pissed off with you again! AND I'll sleep on the couch tonight!" I screamed.

'You'll give in' I heard in his thoughts then he brought up his left hand that was filled with red stones I looked at him with a death galre that clearly called him a traitor I didnt want the stones but my body was craving them and I wish it wouldn't because if he make me eat them will I go insane and be a raging monster...

"Let go of me or.. I'll... err.. Hit you!" I screamed he growled.

"Just try it I'll hit back" He sneered before popping the stones in his mouth at first I thought he would eat them but I was pinned thurther back and he started to nibble my lip a bit so I would open my mouth... He knew my weak spots and after he did that he kissed me while sneakily feeding me the stones it was gross but a very good turn on I could taste the tainted red stones on my tongue and couldnt help rubbing my tongue along them he let go and sat up smirking at me as I couldn't help but chomp down on the stones I licked my lips.

"You bastard... They tasted good but still I didn't want them!" I sulked pounting at him I felt very angry but I knew it was the sin reacting.

"Why the hell are you all treating me like I'm less expeirienced than wrath" I whined.

"Because you are" I he rolled his eyes at me.

"How?" I sneered.

"Because your two days old as a homunculus meaning your the new baby of the family and it shows Ha! Thats why today your going to look, listen and learn" He said teasingly.

I followed him downstairs and to my surprise Pride was here he had moved back here when they all changed back to homunculi but he disapears all of the time he stopped part of his sentance when I came down but then I heard the rest in his head.

'Greeds out of prison he broke out' it was the same as ever the way he said it with hardly any emotion but making himself sound superior I blinked for a minute as they all looked at me I knew he would make his way here and I also knew he would end up staying here even if they hated him but I was a homuculus now I would just kick his ass.

"I dont care I'll just kick his ass!" I said cockily they all started to laugh at me with sarky comments echoing in there heads I sighed and cursed as Sloth through a glass at me I dodged but lost my footing and fell on my butt... I saw there point about the less expeirienced thing.

"Oh so how exactly will you kick his ass when he can turn him self into the strongest sort of armour you can think of because I'm dying to know" Lust teased me.

"You're going to let him stay here arent you.." I tried to sound normal but I sounded pissed off. Envy snarled and he didnt look a happy about the idea either.

"None of us like Greed but he would get in somehow even if we told him no espeically if he knows your here I think he might find it intresting that your now a homunculus" I was surprised when she ruffled my hair and helped me up.

I sighed and made my way upstairs I began to think about Roy again and desided to sneakily call him on my mobile they must have forgot about it..

It rang for a long time I paced the bathroom for a bit I hoped Envy wasnt looking for me but I heard yelling and guessed he had found the scare crow Wrath had planted above the stairs.

"Hello?" I took a deep breath his voice sounded off like he hadnt slep in a while I got my words together.

"Roy? its me... shhh though they do'nt know I'm calling you" I heard him choke on his own breath and I smiled.

"Katie are youy alright... Of course your not where are you.. Can you walk are you healed." He must have caught on that something strange was going on because if I was human I would be in a coma or dead.

"I have a lot of explaining to do I forgot where you like I need to explain that too I can meet you in town I know where that is but if I dont show up they caught me.." I told him he made a disgusted noise and I chuckled then the bathroom door slammed open and Envy was standing there fuming...

"Who the hell are you talking to!... Its that fucking Mustang bastard isn't it! Give me the damn phone!" He groled raising his voice every sentance he spoke.

"No its no one I was just figuring how to use it ha ha" I failed at that excuse he grabbed my phone and crushed it in one hand I ran for the bathroom door but he caught me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! You cant keep me in this house all the time I want to go and see my freinds I dont care if I'm not human! Let go of me!" I screached.

He threw me in his room and slammed the door he then locked the window I got up making one more attempt at getting to the door I was dragged back and pinned on the bed I tried to kick free but he wasnt having any of it.

"Please let me go" I whispered he glared and the smirked.

"Were not human and they dont accept us so they wont accept you" That made me angry and something snapped I felt my eyes sharpen in vision even more and I knew the stones were kicking in I pushed him of and snarled but I didn't want to fight him again.

"Your lying they will!" I ran for the window and punched it ready to jump out of it when I felt something hard hit my head I fell down and hesitated a minute jumping up and running at him but he just picked me up and threw me over his head I hit the wall and screamed at the two seconds of pain but it made me even more angry and when I looked up my eyes in a fixed glare and my lips in a straight line he looked dumb founded... But I agreed now that violence was a perfect name as a smile formed on my face I got up and started to laugh for no reason then I plante dmy fist straight in his face starting to cackle as I kicked him on the floor but I was soon down on the floor again and he was kicking me around the room like a ball.

I lay there for a minute I healed quickly but before i could get back up I was back on the bed being chained to the bed how had he gotten the chain so fast and when I wont know but I could snap it easily couldnt I he then tied my feet and then my torso to the whole bed and I found that I couldnt lift myself up enough to get the force that would break the chains... He left me there at first I thought he would come straight back... I was I was left there for days at least three and I just decided to lie there and wait...

BUT I WILL GO SEE ROY I DONT CARE HE IS STILL ME FREIND!


End file.
